Antisocial
by VampiraCullen616
Summary: Despues de la muerte de sus padres, Bella se ve obligada a vivir con su tutor legal y su familia, los Cullen. Pero Bella ya no es la chica que solia ser. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Sola

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**SOLA**

Bella POV

Ashley entró en la habitación y me miró cautelosamente. La ignoré por completo. La música de mis auriculares sonaba tan fuerte que me dolían los oídos y casi seguro que mi compañera de cuarto la podría oír si se mantenía en silencio. Pero claro, silencio y Ashley nunca van en la misma frase.

-Max dice que la cena ya esta lista-me dijo con voz temblorosa-. ¿Vas a bajar?

La miré fríamente.

-¿Para que?-contesté sin ninguna emoción en la voz-. ¿Para engullir un trozo de carne con sabor a alfombra? ¿O para tragar espaguetis a la carbonara pero sin espaguetis? No, gracias. Prefiero mantener la indigestión alejada.

-Nunca bajas a cenar-protestó Ashley. Apreté los puños al ver como mi escasa paciencia llegaba a su fin-. Solo comes en el instituto. Ya va siendo hora de que superes lo que te pasó.

Me quité los auriculares de un tirón, cogí a Ashley por el cuello de la camiseta y la sujeté contra el armario. Ashley me miró aterrorizada.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas en mi vida-siseé-. Será mejor que mantengas tu curiosidad a raya o tendrás que aprender a hablar sin lengua. ¿Entendido?

Ashley asintió, demasiado asustada como para hablar. La solté y ella salió corriendo en dirección al comedor. Sabía que no diría nada, ella era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a mi de nuevo.

Me tiré boca abajo en la cama, intentando inútilmente controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Odiaba este orfanato. Odiaba sus blancas y desconchadas paredes. Odiaba su mortecina luz blanca y ese asqueroso olor a hospital. Acaricié las tres gruesas cicatrices que tenía en la muñeca izquierda y luego la que tenía en la frente, que ocultaba bajo mi flequillo. Diminutas gotas con sabor a sal mojaron mis mejillas y golpearon la colcha de mi cama al caer. Me hice un ovillo, abrazándome las rodillas firmemente contra el pecho mientras unos sollozos rasgaban mi pecho. Ya no podía más.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba debajo de un portal. La gotas de lluvia caían incesantemente contra el pavimento. Todas mis amigas se habían ido a casa. Era natural que lloviera en Forks, pero ahora llovía demasiado como para ir andando hasta mi casa. Al ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigas, había dejado mi camioneta en casa y había tenido que llamar a mis padres para que vinieran a recogerme._

_El coche de mi padre apareció por la esquina y vi a mis padres, Charlie y Reneé, en los asientos delanteros. Rápidamente, abrí la puerta trasera y entre._

_-Lo siento-me disculpé-. No sabía que llovería tanto._

_-No te preocupes, Bella-me dijo mi padre mientras el limpiaparabrisas iba de un lado a otro-. Solo recuerda mirar que no lloverá tanto la próxima vez._

_Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a casa. Justo en la esquina de mi calle, mi padre giró pero las ruedas patinaron contra el asfalto mojado y el coche se deslizó sin control por la carretera. Mi madre gritó mientras mi padre trataba de pisar el freno. El coche se estrelló violentamente contra una farola y todo se volvió negro._

_Cuando me desperté, descubrí que no habrían pasado ni dos segundos desde que chocamos. Un dolor penetrante me pinchaba en la cabeza. Me palpé la frente y descubrí sangre que manaba de la herida. Estaba tirada en el suelo. Mi padre estaba a unos tres metros de mi, pero mi madre se encontraba a mi lado. Me arrastré un poco hasta ella. Abundante sangre roja salía de un montón de cortes que le cubrían el cuerpo._

_-¡Mama!-gimoteé._

_Mi madre pestañeó y me miro a los ojos. Sonrió y luego cerró los ojos. Para siempre._

**Fin Flash Back**

De eso ya habían pasado cinco meses. Me trasladaron a un orfanato, ya que no tenía más familia. Me dejé el flequillo largo para ocultar mi cicatriz, mi única herida del accidente. Cuanto desearía haber muerto yo en lugar de ellos. Dejé de ser la chica dulce y cariñosa que solía ser. Me convertí en una adolescente problemática, irresponsable y antisocial. En el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto nuevo donde nos mandaba el orfanato, me habían enviado dos veces al despacho del director por pegarme con otro alumno. También traté de suicidarme al mes del accidente. Me corté las venas en el baño. Pero Max, el cocinero, me encontró antes de que perdiera la suficiente sangre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un señor con traje y corbata entro en mi habitación. Era alto, calvo y con un grueso bigote. Un maletín gris colgaba de su mano derecha, a juego con su soso traje.

-Fuera-le dije de malas maneras.

-Bella, solo pretendo ayudarte-me dijo él con una sonrisa.

Era Aro Vulturi, mi abogado. Antes le había suplicado que no me llevaran al orfanato. Pero ahora ya daba igual.

-Le dije que no me metieran aquí-gruñí-. Pero usted no me hizo caso. Odio este lugar.

-Lo sé-respondió el señor Vulturi-. Por eso voy a sacarte de aquí.

-¿En serio?-me sorprendí-. ¿Van a emanciparme, como yo quería?

El señor Vulturi negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero he buscado entre documentos de tu padre y averigüé que tu tutor legal vive en Phoenix. Era el mejor amigo de tu padre. Te iras con el y su familia.

-¿Que?-grité, furiosa-.¡Yo no quiero una nueva familia! ¡Quiero emanciparme! ¿Que clase de abogado es usted?

-Uno que se preocupa por ti, querida-me respondió-. En tu estado emocional, comprenderás que no puedo dejarte vivir sola. Y menos después de tratar de quitarte la vida.

-¡Tengo 17 años!-chillé-. ¡Sé cuidarme sola!

-Te mudaras con tu tutor-rechazó el señor Vulturi-. Está casado y tiene cinco hijos de tu edad. Todos adoptados, así que no seras la única.

-Genial, compartiré mi vida con la familia Monster-ironicé-. ¿Quien es ese "fabuloso" tutor?

El señor Vulturi sonrió.

-El doctor Carlisle Cullen.

**Aquí esta el primer cap. Es la primera vez que hago un fic en que sean todos humanos, así que deseadme suerte. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	2. Noticia

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**NOTICIA**

Edward POV

Por un momento me pareció un terremoto. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que era mi hermana Alice botando en mi cama para despertarme. Gruñí y rodé de lado, pero solo conseguí que mi diabólica hermana me pegara en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Edward!-me grito-. Hay instituto.

Suspire y me puse de pie. Alice ya me había sacado unos vaqueros y una camiseta para ponérmela. Por la puerta vi a mi hermano Emmett corriendo, perseguido por Jasper. Ellos dos siempre peleaban. Alice salio corriendo detrás de ellos para evitar que Jasper, su novio y hermanastro, saliera herido. Me vestí con desgana. Odiaba el instituto. Tendría que soportar a Mike y sus compinches. Hacia dos días me encerraron en la taquilla y me perdí dos clases. Para todo el colegio, yo era el "chico globo". Padecía de asma y decían que el pecho se me inflaba como un globo cuando usaba mi inhalador. Teniendo en cuenta que me pasaba todo el día corriendo para evitar a Mike, Eric y los demás, lo usaba a menudo. Mis hermanos trataron de protegerme, pero Mike era el sobrino de la directora y tenia enchufe. Así que les prohibí que volvieran a hacerlo.

Me puse al volante del mi Volvo y me dirigí al mi infierno personal. Rose y Alice parloteaban sobre las nueva temporada de un diseñador famoso mientras que Emmett y Jasper apostaban sobre el partido de baloncesto de esta noche. Yo estaba tenso y nervioso, como todos los días.

Aparque y entre en el colegio. Las tres primeras horas pasaron sin nada digno de mención, pero cuando salí de Lengua para dirigirme al comedor a la hora del almuerzo, Mike se me cruzo en el camino. Aparte de el y sus compinches, el pasillo estaba vació.

-Hola, chico globo-me saludo. Dave hizo notarse al lado de Mike. Dave tenia grandes músculos-. La ultima vez no te di permiso para salir de la taquilla.

-Mike, yo...-comencé, pero Tyler me interrumpió.

-Callate, idiota-me ordeno. Luego sonrió con sorna-. O te quedaras sin aire.

Todos se empezaron a reír. Trague saliva. Lo que se avecinaba prometía ser espantoso. Retrocedí un par de pasos, pero tropecé con Eric y Justin.

-¿Donde crees que vas?-me espeto Mike-. Tu lugar es ahí-señalo el lavabo-. Junto a la mierda.

Antes de que pudiera moverme, Justin y Dave me cogieron y me arrastraron hasta el baño. Intente resistirme y grite a tope de mis pulmones, pero inevitablemente acabe con la cabeza dentro del retrete. Mike tiro de la cadena y el agua me impidió respirar. Trague agua y patalee, pero todos eran más fuertes que yo. Cuando todos salieron entre carcajadas, yo tenia la cara y el pelo mojados y me faltaba el aire. Saque el inhalador del bolsillo y lo use dos veces para que mi respiración se estabilizara. Me gire y estampe mi puño contra la puerta del baño. Odiaba sentirme tan débil.

Salí corriendo y me dirigí al aparcamiento. Entre el el coche entre temblores de rabia e impotencia. Escondí la cabeza en el volante y use toda mi voluntad para no llorar, pero algunas lagrimas traicioneras se derramaron por mis mejillas. Me costo media hora tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para poner la música en marcha. Claro de Luna, de Debussy, era la canción que mas me relajaba. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del coche y Alice entro a mi lado.

-Alice, aun falta una hora de clase, vete-le dije.

-Eso mismo venia a decirte yo-me dijo la duende-. ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?-no conteste-. Mike y sus secuaces, ¿verdad?

Suspire. Alice lo tomo como un si.

-Díselo a alguien-me sugirió-. No puedes callarte y aceptar los golpes.

-Yo nos los acepto, Alice-proteste-. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Si me defendéis, Mike hará cualquier cosa para meteros en problemas. Y no pienso permitirlo.

-No te preocupes, toda la familia se mete sola en problemas-dijo Alice, señalando hacia delante. Todos mis hermanos venían hacia el coche. Cuando entraron les mire furioso.

-Es demasiado sospechoso que se vaya toda la familia-gruñí.

-Da igual, no pensamos dejarte solo-me dijo Rose.

Arranque el coche y conduje hasta casa. Esme se preocuparía si nos veía aparecer tan pronto. Y Carlisle aun estaría en el hospital. Pero no. Cuando entramos en la casa, Carlisle tenia el rostro oculto entre las manos y Esme le frotaba el hombro.

-¿Que ha pasado?-se alarmo Jasper.

Carlisle levanto la cabeza y pude ver que tenia los ojos rojos. Nunca había visto a mi padre llorar. Carlisle se puso de pie y se froto los ojos. Nos indico que nos sentáramos.

-Me han dado una mala noticia, aunque a vosotros no os afecta-nos explico-. ¿Os acordáis de Charlie Swan? Era mi mejor amigo, pero llevo años sin verlo. No creo que os acordéis.

Todos negamos con la cabeza, excepto Rosalie, que pregunto:

-¿Era?

Carlisle asintió.

-Murió hace cinco meses y nadie me lo comunico-se quejo-. Pero aparte de eso, tiene una hija llamada Isabella de la edad de Edward y Alice. Yo soy su tutor legal, así que...-dejo la frase inacabada.

-Se vendrá a vivir con nosotros-acabo Esme.

Nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro sitio. ¿Como que vendrá a vivir? Yo solo me sentía a gusto con mi familia. Con los demás me volvía tímido e introvertido. No tenia amigos.

-¡Genial, una nueva hermana!-chillo Alice, entusiasmada-. ¿Y cuando vendrá?

-Mañana, así que, Alice, quita tus cosas de dibujo de la habitación de arriba y ponlas en el trastero-le ordeno Esme-. Chicos, id a por muebles para la habitación.

Emmett, Jasper y yo nos pusimos de pie. Yo solo me preguntaba una cosa.

¿Como seria ella?


	3. Otra hermana

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**OTRA HERMANA**

Edward POV

Emmett, Jasper y yo montamos la muebles de la habitación de Isabella, en el tercer piso, enfrente de la mía. Alice insistió en pintarla de dorado, por lo que compramos los muebles a juego. Quedo bastante bonito y Alice y Rose le dieron el visto bueno.

Hoy era sábado, y Isabella vendría por la mañana, por lo que ya estaría a punto de llegar. Esme nos ordeno bajar al salón y justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre. Todos estábamos nerviosos. ¿Como seria? ¿Rubia? ¿Morena? ¿Ojos azules? ¿Ojos negros? ¿Tímida? ¿Alegre? ¿Extrovertida? ¿Alta? ¿Delgada? ¿Hermosa?

Un hombre alto, calvo y con bigote entro en la casa. Saludo a Carlisle estrechándole la mano.

-Lamento mucho este error de papeles-se disculpo-. No sabíamos quien era el tutor legal.

-No se preocupe-rechazo Carlisle mientras Alice saltaba para tratar de ver a Isabella.

-Bueno, yo soy Aro Vulturi-se presento el hombre-. Y aquí esta la señorita Swan.

Aro Vulturi se aparto a un lado y me quede boquiabierto. Detrás de el había una muchacha bajita y delgada. Sus sinuosas curvas contorneaban su cuerpo. El cabello, de color café y sedoso, le caía liso hasta la cintura en forma de cascada mientras que el flequillo le ocultaba la frente. La piel era pálida y suave. Los labios eran rojos y carnosos. Los ojos, de color chocolate, estaban sobre unas marcadas ojeras y enmarcados por unas espesas y largas pestañas. Una camiseta de manga corta se ajustaba a su figura mientras que unos pantalones cortos dejaban al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas.

Pero a pesar de la belleza que radiaba toda ella, sus ojos y su expresión eran fríos y sin emoción. Esme se acerco para abrazarla, pero Isabella no le devolvió el abrazo. Esme carraspeo, un tanto incomoda. Alice no pareció notar la frialdad y la actitud distante de Isabella, porque se acerco a ella dando saltitos.

-Isabella, yo soy Alice. Te hemos preparado tu habitación en el tercer piso-le dijo, emocionada.

-Me llamo Bella-le respondió Isabella en tono frío y cortante. A pesar de eso, su voz era suave y melodioso como un arrullo.

Bella... Sin duda, no podrían haberle puesto un nombre mejor. Sin embargo, seria mas hermosa si sonriera un poco. Se vería tan dulce si mostrara su sonrisa...

Alice no perdió su entusiasmo frente a la actitud de Bella. El señor Vulturi se meció incomodo. El si se daba cuenta de su actitud.

-Bella, no seas tan desagradable, te lo pasaras bien aquí-dijo en tono de aviso.

Bella se giro y clavo sus penetrantes ojos chocolate en el señor Vulturi. El ya debía estar acostumbrado. Si Bella me mirara así de esa forma, retrocedería asustado.

-¿Usted cree?-pregunto ella con sarcasmo.

El señor Vulturi carraspeo y sonrió a mis padres a modo de disculpa.

-Lo lamento, Bella ha estado un tanto susceptible desde el accidente.

Bella recorrió el salón con la mirada. Sus ojos vagaron por mis padres, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, y por ultimo en mi. Me estremecí al sentir sus ojos clavados en mi, pero ellos se desviaron hacia la ventana, sin prestarme más atención que a mis hermanos.

-Bueno, cualquiera estaría un poco difícil después de pasar por un trauma así-rechazo mi padre.

-Si, claro-acepto el señor Vulturi-. Bella, ¿porque no te presentas con tus nuevos hermanos y así los señores Cullen y yo podemos firmar los papeles?

Bella frunció el ceño ante la palabra "hermanos". Alice le hizo una seña para que subiera la escalera. Todos la seguimos.

Alice le enseño toda la casa. Pasamos frente al gimnasio, que era casi exclusivo de Emmett, la cocina, los tres baños, la biblioteca, cada una de las habitaciones... Por ultimo llegamos a su cuarto. Emmett dejo la maleta que había cogido del coche del señor Vulturi y la dejo sobre el edredón

-¿Que te parece?-pregunto Alice, orgullosa de su propia creación.

Bella paseo sus mirada indiferente por la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo en el armario y en la cama. Se encogió de hombros. Alice chasqueo la lengua, decepcionada.

-Es soportable-dijo Bella sin más.

-¿Soportable?-repitió Rose enfadada-. Hemos trabajado en esto todo un día. Es mas que soportable.

Aquí iba a haber problemas. Cuando Rosalie era simpática, podía ser la chica mas agradable del mundo, pero como se enfadara había luz roja. Y el carácter de Bella tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Debió ser duro para ti eso de trabajar, niña de papa-replico Bella con una mueca burlona.

Emmett cogió a su novia por los hombros, ya que Rose estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Bella. Decidimos salir fuera y que Bella terminara de instalarse.

Bella POV

Esto era un circo. Nada más llegar me abraza una mujer que no conozco de nada, aunque supongo que seria Esme. Luego el señor Vulturi me trata como si fuera una niña pequeña, diciéndome que me lo pasaría bien. Y luego estaban los hermanos.

Una duende hiperactiva llamada Alice que parecía que había metido los dedos en un enchufe, ya que llevaba el pelo disparado. Un rubio con el pelo rizado y ojos azules, que debia tener algo con Alice, por la forma en que se molesto cuando le hable mal. Supuse que seria Jasper, el mellizo de de Rosalie. Ella debia ser la Barbie psicopata, ya que se parecian un monton. Luego un tio inmenso, con pinta de bromista, que ocupaba tres veces mi cuerpo y que por lo que me conto el señor Vulturi debia ser Emmett. Y que se llevaba demasiado bien con la Barbie psicopata. Y luego un chico con el pelo de color bronce y ojos verdes que solo le falto echarse a llorar cuando le mire. Edward. Vaya pandilla de frikis. A cada cual ms raro.

Y trate de comportarme bien. Cuando entre en mi habitacion, dije que era soportable. Todo un cumplido de mi parte, ya que el cuarto me parecio una horterada. Todo tan dorado que parecia que me habian metido dentro de un horno. Por suerte, la cama estaba bajo la ventana, asi podria entrar el aire fresco por la ncohe. Aquí hacia mucho calor.

Todos se fueron despues de mi pequeña discusion con Miss Simpatia. Querian alejarse de la bicho raro. Estaba mejor sola. Que volvieran a su mundo de Frikilandia. Si pensaban que yo era rara, debian mirarse al espejo. Y encima estaba enfrente del miedica Eddie. Apenas me conocia para temerme. Los chicos de mi antiguo instituto no me tuvieron miedo hasta que le disloque el Hombro a uno de mi clase de Lengua.

Entonces oi una fuerte respiracion al otro lado del pasillo. Me asome y vi a Edward llevandose un inhalador a la boca. Respiro por el y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Una caja de aspecto pesado estaba en sus pies.

-¿Que haces?-pregunte.

Edward se sobresalto al oirme. Tipico de su carácter asustadizo.

-Llevar las cosas que habian en tu habitacion hasta el cuarto de Alice-me dijo. Pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no entendi el porque.

-¿Eres asmatico?-dije.

Edward asintio con la cabeza, avergonzado. No pude evitarlo. Me eche a reir.

-¿No has oido esa frase de "Eres tan tonto que no sabes ni respirar"?-me burle.

Y dicho esto me meti de nuevo en mi habitacion.


	4. Dolor

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**DOLOR**

Edward POV

Maldije a Alice por tener tantas cosas de dibujo en la habitacion de Bella. Pesaba mucho y al poco rato de transportarla tuve que parar para usar mi inhalador, ya que me quede sin respiracion. En ese momento se abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Bella y ella salio. Me quede estatico en mi sitio, con el inhalador en la boca. Lo guarde rapidamente. Mi intencion de mantener mi problema oculto se fue al traste.

-¿Que haces?-me pregunto Bella.

Su voz era como musica para mis oidos. Me senti ms nervioso de lo que me habia sentido nunca.

-Llevar las cosas que habian en tu habitacion hasta el cuarto de Alice-respondi, señalando la caja que habia a mis pies.

Bella fruncio el ceño.

-¿Eres asmatico?-pregunto.

¿Que sentido tenia negarlo? Me habia visto usar el inhalador. Y iba a ser mi hermana, tendra que tratarla como de mi familia. Asenti y me puse rojo de admitirlo. Bella de pronto se echo a reir. Era una risa preciosa, sus carnosos labios curvados hacia arriba y sus ojos entrecerrados. Pero luego me di cuenta de que se burlaba de mi.

-¿No has oido esa frase de "Eres tan tonto que no sabes ni respirar"?-se burlo.

Se metio en su habitacion entre risas.

¿Porque? ¿Porque sus burlas me hacian ms daño que de costumbre? ¿Porque me sentia tan miserable al lado de aquella diosa? Aceptaria gustoso todos las burlas del instituto a cambio de que Bella me aceptara tal como soy. Deseche la idea. Solo queria que me aceptara porque vivia conmigo. Sus burlas eran igual que las de los demas.

El resto del fin de semana Bella no salio de su habitacion excepto para las comidas, y cuando le preguntaban algo respondia con monosilabos. Pero el lunes tuvo que encerrarse con nosotros en el BMW de Rosalie para ir al instituto. No hablo en todo el camino.

A segunda hora la encontre rebuscando en su taquilla. Me acerque a ella con la intencion de ser educado y preguntarle como le iba, pero me quede paralizado cuando Mike y sus amigos aparecieron en el pasillo. Los ojos de Mike se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Bella y se pararon en su trasero. Aprete los puños, sintiendo unas irrefrenables ganas de arrancarle a Mike la cabeza y meterla a centrifugar en la lavadora. Mike esbozo una sonrisa.

-Esta buena la nueva, ¿no?-dijo en tono socarron-. Seguro que sera facil tirarmela.

Entre risas de los demas se acerco a Bella y se apoyo en la taquilla de al lado.

-Hola, soy Mike Newton-se presento.

-¿Quieres un premio?-le respondio Bella con desden.

Me lleve la mano a la boca para evitar reirme de la cara que se le quedo a Mike. El se recupero rapidamente y sonrio.

-No, ya gano suficientes-contesto, orgulloso-. Estoy en el equipo de baloncesto. Y gano todos los partidos.

Bella cerro la taquilla de un manotazo y se giro hacia Mike.

-Parece ser que entre tus premios no hay un cerebro-le espeto.

Se alejo de el y me cogio del brazo, arrastrandome. Pude ver a Mike fulminandome con la mirada. Seguramente me la cargaria ms tarde, pero la cara que se le quedo a Mike no tenia precio.

-¿Quien es ese capullo?-me pregunto.

-Mike Newton-respondi. Bella me fruncio el ceño-. Bueno, el es el rey de este instituto. Es el sobrino de la directora.

Bella resoplo.

-Vamos, que esta enchufado-protesto.

-Se podria decir que si-acepte-. Es mejor no meterse en lios con el, te lleva al despacho de la directora antes de que te des cuenta.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Me la suda-replico- No seria la primera vez que voy al despacho del director, aunque siempre por meritos propios. Espero que me mande alguna vez, asi tendre una buena excusa para para darle una hostia. No lo va a reconocer ni su madre.

Intente no reirme.

-¿Y como te ha ido tu primer dia?-pregunte.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Las super pijas Jessica, Lauren y Tanya se me acercaron-respondio con una mueca de asco-. Querian que fuera su amiga. Si piensan que voy a hablar como ellas, diciendo "o sea" y "super fuerte", pueden esperar haciendo ganchillo.

Sonrei.

-Son animadoras-le explique-. Jessica estuvo con Mike, pero lo descubrio acostandose con Kate, la hermana de Tanya. Corto con el, ahora se arrepiente y quiere volver, pero Mike pasa de ella.

-Menudo culebron-se burlo Bella-. Bueno, me voy que no me apetece escuchar la deprimente vida de adolescentes hormonales. Hasta luego, pulmones.

Y se fue. Me senti bien y mal a la vez. Bien porque habia conseguido mantener una conversacion ms larga de lo habitual con Bella. Y mal porque otra vez se burlaba de mi enfermedad llamandome pulmones.

Me gire para entrar en mi proxima clase y en ese momento Mike hizo su aparicion y me estampo contra la taquilla.

-¿Que lios te traes con la nueva?-me gruño, con su puño cerrado en el cuello de mi camiseta.

-Es mi nueva hermana-respondi a duras penas.

Tyler fruncio el ceño.

-¿Otra?-se extraño-. ¿tus padres no se cansan de adoptar?

-No, Bella es la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre-respondi-. Sus padre murieron hace unos meses y mi padre es su tutor, asi que vice con nosotros.

Mike no parecio muy satisfecho.

-Pues sera mejor que mantengas tus manos apartadas de ella, si no quieres acabar otra vez en la taquilla-me amenazo-. Aunque claro, ¿quien querria salir contigo?

Bella POV

La gente rara abundaba como mosquitos, todos queriendo succonar mi sangre, apelotonandose sobre mi. Mi carácter irascible alejo a la mayoria, pero Mike Newton se me volvio.

-Mira, creo que antes no nos hemos presentado demasiado bien-empezo a decirme, sin siquera decir "hola".

-No voy a darte otra oportunidad-le espete.

-¿No quieres cenar conmigo?-me dijo, sonriendome como si fuera algo imposible de rechazar.

Le sonrei y me acerque a l. Aprete mi boca contra su oido. Mike sonrio, pensando que flirteaba con el.

-No-le susurre.


	5. En líos

EN LÍOS

Edward POV

Bella continuó con su carácter irascible durante el mes siguiente. En la cafetería se sentaba sola, ahuyentando con una furiosa mirada a cualquier incauto que se atreviera a ofrecerle su compañía. En clase se sentaba en la última fila con los auriculares puestos y en casa se encerraba en su habitación con la música a todo volumen.

Aún así no era problemática, al menos en casa. Simplemente era de actitud pasiva. Cuando Esme le decía que sacara la ropa de la secadora, Bella lo hacía sin protestar. Cuando Carlisle le pedía que bajara el volumen de la música, Bella lo hacía. Si yo le pedía los apuntes… bueno, solo lo hice una vez y desistí, ya que Bella suspendía todos y cada uno de los exámenes.

Mike continuó intentando acercarse a Bella sin éxito, ya que ella se escabullía entre la gente aprovechando su baja estatura y su delgada anatomía. Y yo cada vez me ponía más nervioso al hablar con ella.

Adoraba la forma en que contraía los labios cada vez que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Adoraba cuando miraba a la gente entre las pestañas superiores porque todo el mundo era más alto que ella, excepto Alice. Adoraba cuando se acurrucaba en el sofá como un gatito, sola en una esquina y sin querer hablar con nadie. Adoraba la forma en que cerraba sus preciosos ojos al escuchar música en clase, o cuando hacía girar el bolígrafo entre sus manos con agilidad. Adoraba cada uno de sus pequeños gestos y todos me volvían locos. Pero para ella yo solo era su hermano el asmático.

Estaba en el pasillo, cogiendo los libros para mi siguiente hora. Cerré la taquilla y vi embobado como las sinuosas curvas de Bella se movían sugerentemente mientras caminaba entre la multitud de estudiantes. Se me dibujó una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento alguien me cogió y me estampó contra la taquilla. Me sorprendió ver que era Mike, ya que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando conquistar a Bella que se había olvidado de mí.

-¿Qué haces mirando así a mi chica?-me gruñó.

-No es tu chica-respondí, sintiéndome más valiente de lo que realmente era.

Mike me estampó más fuerte contra la taquilla. El pasillo se había vaciado en cuestión de segundo. Nadie quería meterse en problemas con Mike.

-A mí no me contestes, pringado-me espetó él-. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a saber a dirigirte a mí.

Su puño impactó contra mi cara y me tiró al suelo. Sentí como algo cálido resbalaba por mi mejilla. Llevé mi mano a la frente y descubrí que me salí sangre de la ceja. Elevé la vista para ver a Mike acercándose a mí, crujiendo los nudillos amenazadoramente.

Bella POV

Nada más entrar en clase y ver al profesor rebuscando entre sus papeles para darnos la nota del último examen me dieron ganas de pegarle fuego a la clase y de paso al instituto entero. Apreté los puños con fuerza para evitar que mi mal carácter cayera sobre la chica que en ese momento estaba a mi lado y me dirigí al profesor.

-No me encuentro bien-gemí lastimosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó él, preocupado-. ¿Quieres irte a casa?

Negué débilmente con la cabeza.

-No, esta clase es importante-farfullé. Luego imité una arcada, tapándome la boca.

-En serio, vete a casa-me ordenó el profesor con cara de asustado-. No tienes buena pinta.

Salí de la clase arrastrando los pies. Cuando estuve fuera del alcance de su vista, eché a correr en dirección a la salida. Pero oí un fuerte golpe y derrapé un poco al intentar frenar en seco. Asomé cautelosamente la cabeza por la esquina y vi a Edward tirado en el suelo y a Mike avanzando hacia él.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me abalancé sobre Mike y de un fuerte empujón lo tiré al suelo. Pateé su cara y sentí con satisfacción como se rompía su nariz. Mike gritó de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cara. Me giré hacia Edward, le obligué a levantarse tirándole del brazo y los dos echamos a correr en dirección al aparcamiento.

Me metí en el asiento del conductor mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó las llaves. Se las quité y arranqué el coche. Miré una última vez para ver si venía Mike y luego conduje a toda velocidad lo más lejos posible del instituto. Edward respiró profundamente de su inhalador.

Aparqué en la entrada del bosque, donde empezaba el camino hacia nuestra casa. Me giré y le solté un sonoro bofetón a Edward.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó, sorprendido, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Qué qué hago?-grité, soltando fuera toda la rabia que había acumulado durante el día-. ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así? ¿Por qué no le plantas cara de una puta vez y me ahorras el trabajo de salvarte el culo? No eres más que un puto cobarde. Deja de ser un niño mimado y compórtate como un hombre.

Edward POV

La miré sorprendido. Bella respiraba de manera irregular después de tantas emociones juntas. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, pensando que Mike estaba allí. Pero lo que había alarmado a Bella era la sangre que salía de mi ceja.

-Genial, ¿y ahora qué?-dijo mientras rozaba la herida con la yema del dedo.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al sentir su piel rozando la mía. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, Bella me miraba preocupada.

-¿Te duele mucho?-me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza aunque en realidad me doliera como mil demonios.

-Gracias-murmuré-. Por defenderme.

Bella sonrió. Fue la primera vez que sonreía sin estar burlándose de nadie y realmente era hermosa esa sonrisa. Muy hermosa.

-Volvamos a casa-me dijo, arrancando el coche-. Diles la verdad a tus padres, si quieres. Me ocuparé de que Mike no te vuelva a molestar.


	6. Cumpleaños

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

Bella POV

Una mano me golpeó suavemente la coronilla por encima de las sábanas. Fruncí el ceño y me acurruqué aún más. Me sentía muy a gusto y no quería salir nunca. La mano volvió a golpearme nuevamente.

-¿Bella?-me llamó la voz de Edward. No me sorprendí que fuera él-. ¿Estás dormida?

Rodé los ojos.

-No, estoy practicando para cuando me muera-contesté con sarcasmo.

Saqué la cabeza de la sábana y me froté los ojos perezosamente. Edward me miraba con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vaquero y una camiseta azul. El pelo seguía igual de despeinado que siempre. Le miré enfadada.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté.

-Las diez y media-me respondió él.

Solté un gruñido de frustración y volví a esconderme entre las sábanas.

-Edward, es sábado-protesté-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarme tan pronto? Vuelve dentro de tres horas.

Edward me ignoró y me destapó por completo. Doblé las rodillas por instinto. De la ventana abierta entraba una suave brisa y mis pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes que tenía por pijama no me ayudaban a mantener el calorcito que hacía debajo de las sábanas.

-Tienes que levantarte-me ordenó. Abrió mi armario y me tiró unos vaqueros y una blusa-. Hoy viene nuestra abuela Claire.

-¡¿Qué!-grité, alarmada, incorporándome. Luego recuperé la calma-. Seguramente no sabe que existo. Mientras no entré en mi habitación, todo irá bien.

Y volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama.

-Sí que sabe que existes-me explicó Edward-. Esa es una de las razones por las que viene.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada. Maldije mi suerte.

-¿Y cuál es la otra razón?-pregunté.

-Es el cumpleaños de Alice-me respondió Edward-. Y tu regalo…

-Estás loco si piensas que le he comprado un regalo-respondí de malas maneras-. No voy a bajar y además no sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Edward se acercó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

-Lo sé, y he comprado dos regalos-me explicó-. Uno de tu parte y otro de mi parte.

Me tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rosa. Lo cogí y lo examiné de cerca, como si pretendiera ver a través del papel. Miré a Edward.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté.

-Una pulsera de plata-respondió mi hermanastro-. Alice se enamoró de ella hace unos días cuando pasamos por delante de la joyería.

-Tu plan de que yo quede bien con tu hermana está bien, solo hay un pequeño problema-ironicé-. Yo no tengo dinero para comprar esto.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé, por eso he comprado la más económica, una que tú sí te pudieras permitir.

Apreté los labios, aceptando mi derrota. Al final tendría que celebrar ese dichoso cumpleaños. Miré el paquete del regalo de Edward, bastante más grande que el mío.

-¿El tuyo que es?-pregunté.

-Unos Manolos-respondió él-. Uno tipo de zapatos-aclaró ante mi cara de desconcierto-. Vístete rápido, la abuela no tardará en llegar.

Solté un último bufido mientras Edward salía de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Me vestí con la ropa que Edward me había sacado y me peiné con rapidez, ya estaba oyendo el coche llegar. Me precipité escaleras abajo justo en el momento en que Carlisle abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su madre (o a su suegra, no sé bien).

Era una mujer menuda, de cabellos plateados y piel arrugada. Su aspecto parecía frágil y delicado, pero sus manos robustas y sus andares decididos mostraban que era una mujer de valía e independiente. No la imaginaba de esa manera. Con el dinero que tenían los Cullen pensaba que sería la típica ricachona con bótox en lugar de sangre y llevando abrigos de piel. Sin embargo, parecía la típica abuela que te obligaría a comerte todo lo del plato.

Sus ojillos de color azul claro se movieron por la sala hasta encontrar a Alice.

-Alice, cariño, felicidades-la felicitó la abuela Claire.

Alice avanzó hasta su abuela para plantarle dos besos en las mejillas. Luego se acercó Esme para ayudarla con su enorme bolso, pero Claire la rechazó.

-Quita, mujer, que sea vieja no quiere decir que sea inútil-le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Dejó el gran bolso en el sofá y se giró para recibir y dar besos a todos sus nietos.

-Ay, Rossie, cada día estás más guapa. Emmett, estás hecho todo un grandullón. Vaya, Jasper, Alice va a tener que vigilarte bien, que guapo y alto estás. Y, Edward, eres todo un rompecorazones, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te has hecho eso de la ceja?

-Un problema en el instituto-farfulló Edward, llevándose la mano a la herida que aún tenía en la frente.

Claire arrugó el ceño y luego se fijó en mí. No pude evitar ponerme colorada ante la escrutadora mirada. Sus ojos claros parecían rayos X.

-Hola-murmuré, incómoda.

Claire se acercó a mí.

-Vaya manera de saludar más sosa-me reprendió-. Carlisle me había dicho que tenías mucho genio, pero no lo parece.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué en realidad yo era una buena chica? Sí, venga, hombre.

Claire se giró hacia su bolso y sacó un paquete envuelto y se lo tendió a Alice. La duende chilló emocionada y lo abrió. Era un bloc con pinturas para los diseños de Alice.

-¡Genial, abuela!-dijo Alice, dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla-. Justo lo que quería.

Carraspeé y le tendí el pequeño paquete que llevaba en la mano. Cuanto antes acabáramos mejor. Alice me sonrió tímidamente y lo cogió. Lo desenvolvió y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-¡La pulsera que quería!-gritó.

Me echó los brazos al cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin un abrazo o cualquier otro contacto físico que me sorprendió y solo atiné a devolverle el abrazo torpemente. Alice se puso la pulsera y la contempló. Me dio las gracias una vez más y se giró hacia Jasper, que requería su atención con su regalo.

Alice recibió varios regalos carísimos que yo nunca me atrevería a soñar. Todos hablaban animadamente mientras yo me dedicaba a observarlos en silencio, recostada contra la pared. Me sentía fuera de lugar y sabía que si me iba nadie notaría la diferencia. Así que me escabullí escaleras arriba.

Edward POV

Bella se mantenía apartada y en silencio. Me dediqué a mirarla de reojo mientras intentaba fingir que estaba disfrutando de la reunión familiar. Pero en realidad lo estaba pasando fatal. El hecho de que Bella estuviera tan triste y apartada me desgarraba por dentro. Nunca llegaría a hacerme una idea de lo que ella sufría.

En menos de un segundo, Bella se escabulló sigilosamente escaleras arriba. Me disculpé alegando que iba al lavabo y la seguí. Golpeé la puerta de su habitación con los nudillos. Hubo silencio. Volví a golpear.

-Fuera-me dijo Bella de malas maneras sin molestarse en abrir la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora para que no estés abajo con nosotros?-le pregunté, sintiéndome como si le hablara a la madera.

-Es una reunión familiar-respondió-. No pinto nada ahí.

-Bella, tu ya eres parte de la familia-protesté, sabiendo que era un caso perdido.

-Vete, te estarán esperando-me ordenó.

Sabía que era mejor no presionar a Bella, así que bajé otra vez al piso de abajo. Todos charlaban animados, Emmett y Jasper echaban una partida en la consola y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Mi abuela se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Isabella?-me preguntó.

-No quiere bajar-respondí sinceramente.

-Es una chica difícil-me dijo mi abuela-. Pero muy hermosa. Y a juzgar por como la miras, tú también te has dado cuenta de eso.

Mi abuela me sonrió. Enrojecí y asentí con la cabeza. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Iré a hablar con ella-me dijo.

Bella POV

Tarareaba una canción por lo bajo cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Otra vez el pesado de Edward. Bufé y me levanté, ya enfadada.

-¿Qué parte de "fuera" no has entendido?-gruñí.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad. Pero allí no estaba Edward, sino su abuela. Mi cara de enfado se transformó en una de sorpresa. Claire enarcó las cejas.

-Perdón-me disculpé-. Pensaba que era Edward otra vez.

-No, cariño, por suerte para él soy yo-me respondió con su eterna sonrisa.

Entró en mi habitación sin pedir permiso y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Cerré la puerta con suavidad y me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación, sin saber que hacer o qué decir.

-Vamos, chica, es tu habitación-me dijo Claire-. ¿Te tengo que decir que te sientes?

Me senté en la cama y doblé las rodillas. No sabía a que había venido, así que esperaría a que empezara ella la conversación.

-¿Porqué no quieres bajar?-me preguntó ella.

-Porque me siento fuera de lugar-susurré-. No es tan raro si se tiene en cuenta de que no pertenezco a la familia.

-Si lo piensas bien, nadie pertenece a la familia-respondió Claire-. Todos tus hermanos son adoptados, no solo tú.

-No es lo mismo-farfullé.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mí-me dijo Claire sin que su sonrisa dudara lo más mínimo.

-No sé si quiero saber porqué.

-Yo también era rebelde, contestona, problemática y bastante difícil-me dijo ella-. ¿Y sabes que? Que me arrepiento.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté, sin entender nada de lo que me quería decir.

-Porque no tenía amigos y no me aguantaban ni en casa-respondió la anciana-. Y aprendí que la vida es demasiado bella para desperdiciarla estando enfadada. Me diagnosticaron cáncer. Y entonces me di cuenta de que había pasado los mejores años sola y enfadada. Y fue cuando empecé a vivir de nuevo. Y conocí a mi marido-añadió con un pícaro guiño.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, un médico del hospital-contestó Claire-. Tendrías que haberle conocido en aquella época. Todo un bombón. Y ahora me voy abajo a seguir disfrutando del cumpleaños de mi nieta. Te he dado mi consejo. Ahora la decisión es tuya.

Se levantó para irse, pero se paró en la puerta y se giró para mirarme.

-Y no trates tan mal al pobre Edward-me dijo-. Si le das una oportunidad puede ser un chico maravilloso. Tal vez necesite un poco de genio, pero bueno… nadie es perfecto.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Me caía bien esta mujer. Sonreí y salí también de la habitación para volver a la fiesta.


	7. Lluvia

**LLUVIA**

Edward POV

Me removí por la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Una persistente lluvia caía al otro lado de mi ventana. En Phoenix llovía tan poco que cuando ocurría no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza para intentar ahogar el irritante golpeteo del agua contra el cristal.

En ese momento oí un sollozo.

Me incorporé en la cama y agucé el oído. Otro sollozo volvió a sonar. Salí de la habitación y crucé el pasillo. Apreté cautelosamente la oreja contra la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Volví a oírla llorar. Sentí su agonía como la mía propia. ¿Que hacía llorar a un ángel como él?

Abrí la puerta suavemente. Bella estaba acurrucada contra el cabecero y se abrazaba las rodillas. Cuando me oyó entrar, alzó la vista y se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápidamente que pudo. Era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar ver que sufría.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en el borde de su cama. Alcé una mano titubeante hacia ella. La miró con desconfianza. Con lo pequeña que era y lo delicada que parecía en ese momento, parecía un gatito perdido. Toda la frialdad y agresividad que solía mostrar había desaparecido y tenía ante mí a una Bella desvalida y desprotegida.

Agarró mi mano y se acercó. Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y se puso a llorar otra vez, mojando mi pijama con sus lágrimas. Llevaba meses soñando con tenerla entre mis brazos, pero no de esta forma. Ella debería estar feliz y sonriente, no llorando desconsoladamente.

Acaricié torpemente su pelo hasta que Bella se calmó lo suficiente para hablar. Me miró y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-No te preocupes-la calmé-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.

-Está lloviendo-farfulló, mirando tristemente hacia la ventana-. En Forks, el pueblo donde yo vivía, llueve mucho. Pero el día del accidente llovió más de lo normal. Pensaba que aquí nunca llovía. Me recuerda cuando…

Dejó la frase en el aire y apretó los labios.

-Yo no me acuerdo de mis padres, murieron cuando yo tenía un año-susurré-. Lo debiste pasar fatal.

Bella se arremangó la manga izquierda del pijama y me mostró su brazo. Su muñeca estaba travesada por tres gruesas cicatrices. Sentí un ataque de pánico cuando lo vi.

-¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando?-salté, furioso-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer? Es completamente irracional, estúpido e insensato. ¿No pensaste en el daño que provocarías a los demás?

Bella arqueó la ceja.

-¿A quién?-preguntó, escéptica-. ¿Al cocinero del orfanato, que no se sabe mi nombre? ¿A mi compañera de habitación, que me tiene miedo? A nadie le importaría si muriese.

-A mí sí-confesé.

Bella me miró sorprendida y vi como sus pálidas mejillas se teñían con un adorable color rosado. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Yo no soy psicólogo-dije-, pero tu problema es que la lluvia te recuerda a… el accidente, ¿no?-Bella asintió-. Pues tienes que crear nuevos recuerdos con lluvia. Unos más bonitos, más tranquilos.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Di un estirón a su mano y la levanté de la cama. Me llevé un dedo a los labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido. Bajamos la escalera cuidadosamente y abrí el gimnasio. Allí encontré lo que buscaba. Un bate y una pelota de béisbol.

Bella cogió la pelota y nos pusimos camino de la puerta de entrada. Justo cuando pasábamos al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, Bella empezó a coger aire por la boca, a punto de estornudar. Me tensé, pero Bella no llegó a estornudar. Cuando estábamos ya abriendo la puerta, Bella estornudó de manera estrepitosa. Abrió los ojos como platos y los dos nos quedamos paralizados, esperando oír a cualquier miembro de la familia bajando las escaleras.

Después de tres minutos de silencio, respiramos aliviados, salimos fuera y nos encaminamos al bosque. Seguía lloviendo copiosamente y pronto estuvimos calados hasta los huesos mientras utilizábamos unos árboles próximos entre sí como bases.. Procuré evitar mirar a Bella, ya que su fino pijama de adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel a causa de la lluvia y se marcaban sus sinuosas curvas.

-Venga, bateas tú-me dijo Bella, mientras se colocaba para lanzar.

La notaba emocionada y ansiosa. Me dirigió una dulce sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponder. Retrocedió el brazo hacia atrás y luego lo lanzó hacia delante. La pelota se abalanzó sobre mí y la bateé con fuerza.

Eché a correr de árbol en árbol. Bella se precipitó contra la pelota y volvió a su lugar de bateo, pero yo ya había regresado a mi sitio. Sonreí mientras Bella me fruncía el ceño.

-Carrera completa-canturreé.

Bella me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña. Me cogió el bate y me tendió la pelota. Intercambiamos los sitios. Bella agitó el bate en el aire. Se la veía tan dulce con el pelo mojado, completamente empapada, con esos labios carnosos…

-¡Edward, despierta!-me llamó Bella, mirándome confundida-. Te has quedado empanado.

-Lo siento-mascullé.

Lancé la pelota contra ella, pero no pensé en su torpeza en algunos momentos. La pelota pasó volando al lado de su oreja y Bella agitó el bate, golpeándose a ella misma en la cabeza con el movimiento.

Soltó el bate y se llevó las manos al golpe. Corrí hacia ella y examiné su cabeza, preocupado. Entonces mis manos palparon otra gruesa cicatriz en la frente, debajo del flequillo, justo en el nacimiento del pelo.

-Secuelas del accidente-dijo Bella, alejándose de mí.

En ese momento un rayo cruzó el cielo. Fruncí el ceño. Si caían rayos, no sería seguro estar en el bosque con tantos árboles altos. Cogí el bate y la pelota y los dos nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la casa. Cogí una toalla para ponerla en el suelo y secar las huellas mojadas que dejábamos.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso Bella se giró hacia mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Buenas noches-me deseó-. Y gracias.

Luego se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Me dirigí a mi habitación aturdido. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me deshice del pijama mojado, lanzándolo a una esquina de la habitación. Me puse un pijama seco y me metí en mi confortable cama.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	8. Enfermo

**Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**ENFERMO**

**Edward POV**

Sentía como si me hubieran pisoteado cientos de caballos y me estuvieron aporreando la cabeza con una sartén. Tenía náuseas y estaba exhausto. Me acurruqué en la cama, con la firmeza de no ir hoy al instituto.

En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación. El olor a fresas de Bella llegó hasta a mí y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Vamos, Edward, llegaremos tarde-me dijo Bella, abriendo las ventanas-. Están todos desayunando ya, levántate.

Gemí a modo de respuesta y me di la vuelta. Bella me golpeó suavemente el costado para despertarme.

-Sé que me estás oyendo, no te hagas el dormido-dijo.

-Me muero-susurré con voz ronca.

Bella me destapó bruscamente y me dio la vuelta con fuerza, haciendo que mi cerebro repiqueteara dolorosamente contra las paredes de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y vi que me miraba aterrorizada. Cuando me miró bien, su expresión pasó a la de enfado.

-¿Eres subnormal?-me dijo, cabreada. La miré sin comprender-. ¡Por un momento he pensado que te estabas ahogando! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Esbocé una débil y lastimera sonrisa. Que Bella se preocupara por mí me encantaba.

-Me encuentro fatal-gemí-. Creo que nuestra escapada de anoche no fue una buena idea.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como se nota lo poco que llueve aquí-dijo con una sonrisa-. En Forks llueve tanto que he creado defensas. Este eterno sol te hace debilucho.

Le fruncí el ceño. Bella se encaminó a la puerta.

-Voy a avisar a tu madre-Bella escondió mi pijama mojado bajo la cama para que Esme no lo viera.

A los dos minutos mi madre ya estaba tomándome la fiebre. Tenía 39º.

-Estás fatal-dijo Esme- Será mejor que hoy no vayas al instituto. Te encenderé el aire acondicionado.

Esme encendió el aire y se giró hacia Bella, que miraba la escena de pie en medio de la habitación.

-Vamos, Bella, llegarás tarde al instituto-le dijo mi madre.

-Si él se queda yo también-dijo Bella con tozudez.

-De eso nada-dijo Esme-. Irás a escuela.

-Me quedaré a cuidarlo.

-Tú con tal de no ir a clase-sonrió Esme-. Ya me quedo yo. Vete.

Bella frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación farfullando por lo bajo. No pude evitar una sonrisa. Esme me acarició el pelo.

-Que niña tan terca-bromeó-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No-respondí-. Mamá, estoy bien, no hace falta que te quedes. Puedo apañármelas bien. Ya no soy un niño pequeño.

-¿Estás seguro?

Asentí. Esme se incorporó y se dirigió al pasillo.

-Pues entonces me voy, que ya llego tarde. Ahora te traeré galletas y zumo por si tienes hambre.

-Me mimas demasiado, mamá.

Esme sonrió con dulzura.

**Bella POV**

El instituto me pareció una condenada mucho peor que cualquier otro día. Que Edward se hubiera quedado en casa me daba mucha envidia, lo que hizo que mi mal humor se incrementara. Le grité a una chica porque me tiró el estuche al suelo sin querer y la pobre se apresuró a recogerlo asustada.

Salí de clase taciturna. Aún me faltaban tres horas para poder volver a casa. Me dirigí a la taquilla para coger los libros de las siguientes clases. Todo el instituto estaba en la cafetería y yo me moría de hambre. Intenté coger los libros con rapidez.

La puerta de mi taquilla se cerró bruscamente. Mike estaba allí, mirándome con su nariz rota, donde le habían puesto un vendaje. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, Mike, que nariz tan bonita-me burlé-. Parece hecha por un escultor.

-No te reirás tanto luego-dijo con voz amenazante.

Me habría echado a reír, pero mi risa se quedó atascada en mi garganta cuando vi que todos sus enormes compinches aparecían por el pasillo. Estaba muerta.

Pero mejor muerta que humillada.

Arrojé mi pesada mochila contra Mike, quien gritó al recibir el impacto en la cara, justo en su nariz rota. Tyler me cogió por detrás y me alzó en el aire, con sus robustos brazos estrujando mis costillas. Aproveché ese impulso para patear el estómago de Eric, que venía en mi dirección con el puño en alto. Eric se dobló hacia delante, agarrándose el estómago. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza e impacté mi coronilla contra la cara de Tyler. Seguramente me saldría un chichón. Corrí mientras dos gigantescos tíos cuyos nombres no sabía me perseguían. Conseguí rescatar mi mochila del suelo y me dirigí al aparcamiento a toda la velocidad que me permitían mis pies. Si de algo estaba orgullosa, era de la velocidad que podía alcanzar cuando corría peligro.

Me lancé dentro del coche, sin preocuparme de que mis otros "hermanos" tendrían que volver andando. Hice un puente en el coche (me lo había enseñado un amigo de Forks hacía años) y conduje hacia casa, algo que deseaba hacer durante todo la mañana, pero no de esa forma.

Dejé el coche de cualquier manera a la entrada de la casa, sin preocuparme de meterlo en el garaje. Entré en la casa y me precipité escaleras arriba, siguiendo el sonido de la televisión.

Irrumpí en la habitación de Edward, que estaba apoltronado en la cama mirando perezosamente la pantalla. Cuando me vio entrar me miró confuso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó. Luego se fijó en mi pelo despeinado, en mi cara roja y mi jadeante respiración y se preocupó de inmediato-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Trató de incorporarse, pero me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado en la cama.

-Bella, contéstame-me suplicó.

-El estúpido de Mike y sus amigos me han abordado a la hora del almuerzo-farfullé-. Al parecer ya no le gusto tanto.

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué?-grité, ignorando la punzada que el grito me provocó en la cabeza-. Eso es ruin y rastrero. Nunca se le debe pegar a una mujer.

Bella me frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes que esa frase siempre me ha parecido muy machista?-me dijo-. Creo que he demostrado que soy capaz de cuidarme solita a pesar de ser mujer.

Agité la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Recorrí su rostro con mis ojos, tratando de descubrir alguna herida. Parecía ilesa. Yo nunca habría salido tan bien parado.

-¿Te han hecho daño?-pregunté ansioso-. No debería haberme quedado. Ha sido culpa mía. Tienes razón. Si fuera capaz de defenderme, no me habrías tenido que proteger y ahora tú…

No pude acabar la frase porque los labios de Bella taparon mi boca. Me tensé al instante, sin saber que hacer. Me di cuenta de que estaba completamente quieto, así que me dejé llevar por los suaves besos que estaba recibiendo. Abrí la boca gustosamente, cediéndole el paso a Bella. No sé en que momento se me disparó la respiración, pero de pronto me encontré sin aire. Bella se separó, haciendo que me sintiera vacío. Me tendió mi inhalador que había cogido de la mesita de noche.

Me llevé el inhalador a la boca. Cuando recuperé el ritmo normal de la respiración, miré a Bella, que me observaba divertida. Me sonrojé ante su mirada.

-Lo siento-mascullé, avergonzado.

-No lo sientas-me dijo con una dulce sonrisa-. Me gusta pensar que he sido yo la que te ha quitado el aliento-se inclinó para coger una galleta que me había dejado mi madre esta mañana y se repantigó conmigo en la cama, mirando la tele-. ¿Qué ves?

La miré confuso, sin entender nada.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.

Bella me miró inocentemente.

-¿El qué?-preguntó-. ¿No puedo coger una galleta?-me tendió el resto de la galleta-. Si tanto te molesta, cómetela.

-No me refiero a eso-protesté-. Me refiero a que no puedes besarme y luego ponerte a mirar la televisión como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bella se echó a reír. Se incorporó en la cama y me miró.

-Está bien-dijo-. Hablemos.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-pregunté.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustas-respondió. Parpadeé asombrado-. ¡No pongas esa cara! Si te ha molestado, te jod…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-solté de sopetón.

Bella se sorprendió y luego asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí y me incliné a sellar mis palabras con un beso, pero se oyó la puerta de la entrada y la voz de mi madre inundó la casa.

-He pedido permiso para salir antes del trabajo-dijo Esme-. ¿Qué hace el coche de Rosalie en la puerta? ¿Quién ha vuelto?

En ese momento Esme entró en mi habitación. Bella le sonrió con descaro. Esme suspiró.

-Supongo que nunca podré contra ti-sonrió. Le hice señas a espaldas de Bella para que se marchara-. Bueno, si necesitáis algo estoy abajo.

Esme salió de la habitación. Bella se giró con una mueca burlona.

-¿Te crees que soy tonta?-me dijo. La miré confuso-. He visto tu sombra haciéndole señas a Esme.

Esbocé una sonrisa traviesa y me incliné hacia ella, dispuesto a darle el beso que Esme había interrumpido.


	9. Malas noticias

**Los personajes son propiedad e Stephenie Meyer.**

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

**Edward POV**

No se me hizo difícil adaptarme a esta nueva vida. En el instituto miraban raro a Bella por estar con el bicho raro de Edward Cullen, pero a ella le daba igual. Cada vez que sorprendía a alguien mirándola mal, lo miraba con esa mirada suya capaz de helarte hasta el tuétano.

Mi familia lo aceptó muy bien. Aún podía recordar la conversación con mis hermanos.

**FLASH BACK**

-Así que nuestra querida Bella ha conseguido el corazón de Eddie-se mofó Jasper-. He de admitir que nunca lo vi llegar.

-Nuestro Eddie se ha hecho mayor-lloriqueó Emmett.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Estábamos en el salón un miércoles mientras nuestros padres estaban trabajando. Yo me encontraba feliz repantigado en el sofá con Bella entre mis brazos. Procuraba no abrazarla muy fuerte. Bella tenía un enorme moratón en las costillas de su pelea con Mike.

Alice se echó a reír.

-Edward nunca había besado a nadie-dijo la duende-. Decía que se reservaba para su chica especial.

Jasper y Emmett estallaron en carcajadas. Rosalie no había abierto la boca, seguía sin soportar a Bella.

-A mí me parece muy bonito eso de que se reserve-salió Bella en mi defensa-. Siempre he pensado que el primer beso debía ser especial y con la persona a la que ames.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?-inquirió Alice.

-Perdí una apuesta-respondió Bella, poniéndose colorada.

Arrugué el ceño mientras los demás, excepto Rosalie, reían. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia imaginarme a Bella besando a otro chico.

-Ese chico debe de estar dándole mucha envidia a Edward-se burló Jasper, mirando con una sonrisa tonta mi cara.

-Fue con una chica-aclaró Bella.

Todos la miramos con los ojos como platos.

-¿Tu primer beso… fue con una chica?-se sorprendió Alice.

-Vaya, eso es…-empezó Jasper.

-Excitante-se me escapó.

Esta vez me miraron a mí.

-¡Dio mío, Emmett!-grité-. ¡Me estoy volviendo como tú!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

De eso ya hacía dos semanas. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación con Bella, tumbados en la cama, mientras escuchábamos música. Bella canturreaba la canción mientras yo me dedicaba a besar su pelo, sus mejillas, sus muñecas… Bella rió cuando me acerqué a besar su boca. Dibujé sus labios con la lengua, intentando abrirme paso. Bella suspiró y entreabrió la boca, momento que aproveché para profundizar el beso. Gemí suavemente cuando toqué su lengua con la mía. Enredé las manos en su pelo para mantenerla pegada a mí y ella ciñó sus brazos en mi cuello.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Bella y yo nos separamos y mi madre entró en la habitación. Bella se sonrojó y no pude evitar reírme.

-Bella, cariño, alguien quiere hablar contigo-dijo Esme, demasiado seria-. Baja al salón. Te está esperando.

Bella se levantó de la cama, confusa. Me incorporé para seguirla. Esme negó con la cabeza.

-No, hijo, es solo para Bella.

-¿Pasa algo, Esme?-preguntó Bella-. Estás muy seria.

-Es un asunto delicado. Será mejor que te lo cuenta él-respondió Esme.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?-pregunté, preocupado.

Esme volvió a negar con la cabeza. Las dos salieron de la habitación. Bella me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella era más fuerte que yo.

**Bella POV**

Bajé las escaleras junto a Esme. Su actitud me estaba atacando los nervios y tenía ganas de gritarle que se dejara de misterios de una vez. Esas ganas de ponerme a chillar se incrementaron cuando vi quien me esperaba en el salón.

Aro Vulturi.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-le espeté de malas maneras.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte, Bella-me sonrió él.

Apreté los puños para evitar estrellarlos en su cara. Carlisle se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarme, sabedor de mi mal genio. Lo aparté de una sacudida y me alejé. Carlisle me caía demasiado bien como para querer tenerlo cerca cuando mi furia se desatase.

-Ha venido a comunicarnos algo-me dijo Carlisle.

-Es algo malo, ¿verdad? Lo veo en vuestras caras-gruñí.

-Verás, Bella-empezó el señor Vulturi-, te mandamos al orfanato porque pensábamos que no tenías a nadie que te cuidara. Luego te mandamos a esta casa porque no tenías otra familia. Pero nos equivocamos. Tienes un tío por parte de padre.

-¿Qué?-grité-. ¡Menuda mierda de justicia hay en este país! ¡Carlisle es mi tutor legal, al morir mis padres mi custodia pasaba a ellos!

-En el testamento de tus padres ponía que vivirías con los Cullen en caso de que nadie más tu familia pudiera hacerse cargo de ti-rechazó el señor Vulturi-. Así que tu custodia es de tu tío, Billy Swan.

-¡¿Por qué me hace esto?-grité-. ¡¿Acaso fui cruel con usted en otra vida? ¡¿Le he hecho algo que yo no sepa? ¡¿Por qué?

-Hago esto por tu bien-dijo él-. El lunes a primera hora vendré para recogerte. No quiero que me odies por esto, Bella.

-No te odio-respondí, tratando de mantener mi voz en calma-. Simplemente, si usted estuviera en llamas y yo tuviera un vaso de agua, me lo bebería.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Cerré de un portazo. La impotencia me consumía por dentro. Cogí la mochila y la estampé con el otro lado. Edward abrió la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Bella, qué ocurre?-me preguntó, alarmado.

En ese momento me derrumbé. Iban a alejarme de él, no podría volver a verle. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Bella, mi amor, que te pasa?-inquirió Edward. Me abrazó con fuerza y escondí mi cara en su pecho-. ¿Qué va mal?

-Ni siquiera sé quién es-lloriqueé-. No sabía que tenía un tío. ¿Porqué justo ahora?

Pude sentir como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba al momento. Miré hacia arriba y vi que tenía una expresión de pánico.

-Tienes un tío-farfulló entre dientes-. Eso quiere decir que…

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase, así que lo hice yo.

-Me marcho el lunes.

**Bueno, espero que os esté gustando. Pobre Bella, no a dejan en paz. **

**He empezado un fanfic nuevo "en lo blanco de la nieve". Ya está colgado el primer capítulo. Espero que lo leáis y os guste.**

**¡Besos!**


	10. No eres malo, yo sí

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**NO ERES MALO, YO SÍ**

**Edward POV**

Parpadeaba furiosamente mientras embutía mis cosas en la mochila. Intentaba desesperadamente que mis lágrimas no se desbordaran por mis ojos. Sin saber quién era el tío de Bella, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas, deseándola la más lenta y horrible de las muertes. Por su culpa mi ángel se marchaba. Y yo trataba de evitar eso.

El fin de semana había pasado como una exhalación a su lado. Hoy era el fatídico lunes. Y sólo faltaba muy poco para que Bella se marchara.

Mi diosa entró en mi habitación mientras seguía llenando mi mochila. Me miró confusa.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó. Se acercó a mi y me cogió las manos entre las suyas, intentando que las mías dejaran de temblar.

-Tenemos que irnos-farfullé.

-¿Adónde?

-Tú y yo, juntos-expliqué. Las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y se deslizaron por mis mejillas-. Nos iremos a cualquier lado. Pero no te vayas, te lo suplico. No sé que voy a hacer sin ti.

Bella se puso de puntillas y me besó las lágrimas, limpiándolas con los labios. Luego me dio un casto beso con el sabor salado de mis lágrimas.

-No puedo hacer eso-rechazó.

Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo.

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?-protesté débilmente.

-No es eso, tonto-me calmó-. No quiero meter en problemas a tu familia. Piensa en cómo les afectaría eso a Esme y a Carlisle.

-No te importaba mucho cuando ibas pegándote con Mike en el instituto-protesté.

Bella sonrió.

-No es lo mismo que vayan a hablar con la directora que con los de Asuntos Sociales-explicó-. No intentes ser tan rebelde y malo, Edward. Me gustas con tu timidez y tu inocencia. Además, no se te da bien. Están todos despiertos y no nos dejarían irnos. Lo mejor es que piensen que han ganado. Luego podré pillarles con la guardia baja.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-curioseé.

-Aún tengo que pulir un poco mis planes-sonrió con malicia.

-Eres una chica muy mala-dije con picardía.

Me incliné para capturar mis labios con los suyos. Al principio fue lento, pero mis labios se escaparon de mi control y atacaron los de Bella con necesidad y desesperación. Ella gimió y mordió mi labio inferior. Un gruñido ronco se escapó de mi garganta.

Bella se separó a los pocos segundos y me tendió el inhalador que había en mi mesita. Hasta ese momento que no había dado cuenta, pero mis pulmones ardían por la escasez de oxígeno. Respiré por el pequeño aparato y en un minuto mi respiración se tranquilizó.

En ese momento se oyó un carraspeo y los dos nos giramos hacia la puerta. Rosalie estaba allí, bastante avergonzada.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó.

Bella se deshizo dulcemente de mis brazos y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir con Rosalie de la habitación. No sabía que se traía Rose entre manos, pero tampoco parecía nada malo.

Con un suspiro, empecé a deshacer mi mochila.

**Bella POV**

-¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie?-pregunté con toda la amabilidad que pude. Ella y yo apenas habíamos intercambiado más de dos palabras en todos estos meses, pero ahora que mi tiempo en esta casa llegaba a su fin no quería estar a disgusto con nadie.

-Sé que no me he comportado correctamente, y por eso quiero pedirte perdón-se disculpó-. Sé que ya es tarde, pero eres la chica perfecta para mi hermano. Tienes genio, justo lo que le falta a él. He visto lo feliz que es a tu lado y me gustaría poder conocerte mejor. Seguro que seríamos buenas amigas. Aunque le hayas hecho un puente a mi coche.

Sonreí y me lancé a abrazarla. Esta casa había conseguido sacar a la dulce Bella de antaño, aunque aún estuviera mi parte problemática dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento.

-¡Que alegría que os llevéis bien!-gimoteó Alice, que nos había estado observando desde la escalera.

Con un brinco se unió a nuestro abrazo. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir que me ahogaba con el pelo de Rosalie, un rugido se oyó en el pasillo.

-¡MIS CHICAS!

Los gigantescos brazos de Emmett nos envolvieron a las tres y nos alzó en el aire. Chillé cuando mis pies abandonaron el suelo. Jasper golpeó a su hermano en la nuca.

-Bájalas, las vas a aplastar-le ordenó el rubio.

Emmett nos soltó y Jasper se acercó y me abrazó.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, hermanita-me dijo al oído.

-Bueno, bueno, pero sigue siendo mía-protestó Edward, que había salido al oír tanto ruido. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido de un coche y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Pude sentir como Edward se ponía rígido. Nadie se movió mientras oíamos al señor Vulturi saludar a Carlisle y Esme. La madre de Edward nos llamó. Me metí en mi habitación para coger mi maleta. Miré a Edward, cuyo rostro estaba desencajado por el pánico.

-Relájate, todo irá bien-le susurré al oído, sin creerme yo mis propias palabras.

Cuando vi al señor Vulturi apareció de nuevo la Bella antisocial. Fruncí el ceño y mis puños se apretaron alrededor del asa de la maleta.

-¿Estás lista, Bella?-me preguntó.

-¿Usted que cree?-le respondí con desprecio. Vi de reojo la sonrisa orgullosa de Edward, él también había empezado a odiar a Aro.

Aro carraspeó, incómodo.

-Pues será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi pequeña-gimoteó-. Cuanto lamento todo lo que te ha pasado. Ésta casa siempre estará abierta para ti.

Cuando se apartó Esme, Carlisle me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Todo este tiempo te he considerado una hija-sonrió el doctor-. Aún me acuerdo cuando eras pequeña, un rollito de carne tropezando con todo. No sé si ya te lo han dicho, pero te pareces mucho a tu padre. Era igual de rebelde que tú, aunque nunca te lo dijera.

No pude evitar dedicarle la mejor de mis sonrisas. De pequeña había visto muchas fotos de mi padre y Carlisle juntos, y aunque había cambiado mucho, aún podía reconocer en el doctor al chico risueño de las fotos.

Por último me giré hasta la persona de la que más me dolía alejarme. Los ojos de Edward eran la más pura agonía, aunque intentó disimularlo con una triste sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y le planté un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Te echaré de menos-susurró Edward.

-Y yo a ti.

Me despedí de mis otros hermanos con la mano y me dirigí hacia el coche de Aro. Una vez dentro eché un último vistazo a la casa. Ahora mi corazón estaba en dos partes.

Una de ellas descansaba en la tumba de mis padres.

La otra se quedaba en aquella casa, junto a un chico con asma.

**Pobre Bella, me da mucha penita. **

**Una pregunta: hay fanfics de otros países y he aprendido vocabulario que no sabía que existía (gracias) pero aún no sé que significa "nerd". ¿Es algo así como pijo? Agradecería respuestas. **


	11. Casa nueva

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**CASA NUEVA**

**Bella POV**

El coche de Aro se deslizaba por la autopista a una velocidad media. Yo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla y hacer muecas a todos los conductores. Sí, infantil, pero conseguí lo que quería. Poner a Aro de los nervios.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella!-explotó él-. Es el quinto camionero que nos insulta desde que salimos. Se buena chica y pórtate bien.

Le miré con la ceja encarnada.

-¿Desde cuándo soy buena chica?-respondí con desdén.

Aro suspiró. Me mantuve quieta tres minutos y luego me puse a juguetear con la radio. Cambié la emisora música clásica que le gustaba a Aro por una de heavy metal y lo puse a todo volumen. Aro bajó el volumen y cambió la emisora. Subí el volumen y la volví a cambiar. Así cinco veces más hasta que Aro se hartó y apagó la radio. Fruncí el ceño. Me aburrían los viajes en coche sin música. Tendría que encontrar algún entretenimiento.

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunté.

-No.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No.

-¿Falta mucho?

-¡No!-estalló Aro-. ¡No falta nada!

Sonreí. Dejé caer la cabeza de lado y volví a mirar por la ventanilla. Deslicé el dedo por el cristal, aburrida. Chasqueé la lengua. Un buen método para irritar a Aro. Volví a chasquearla. Luego una tercera vez.

Las manos de Aro se removieron en el volante.

Chasquido.

Las manos se apretaron.

Chasquido.

Los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Chasquido.

Aro se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente.

Chasquido.

El coche aumentó un poco la velocidad.

Chasquido.

Aro flexionó los dedos.

Chasquido.

Pude ver como la vena de su sien se inflaba.

Chasquido.

La vena palpitaba y parecía a punto de estallar.

Chasquido.

-¡Ya está bien!-gritó Aro, furioso-. ¡Un solo ruido más y no respondo de mis actos!

Bufé. Podía ver como el paisaje ya no se parecía nada al de mi anterior casa. Había muchas más nubes y ni rastro del Sol. Alaska. Mi nueva tortura.

Diez minutos más tarde Aro aparcaba delante de una casa enorme pero muy lúgubre comparada con la de los Cullen. Aro salió del coche y a regañadientes lo seguí. Yo llevaba una gruesa sudadera negra con la capucha subida que solo dejaba ver la visera de mi gorra. Un poco pinta de rapera. Tal vez así conseguiría intimidar a mi "tío" más que con mi ropa de normal. Echaba de menos la calidez de Phoenix. Dejé que Aro llevara mi maleta.

Aro llamó a la puerta. Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y ojos negros nos abrió. Tenía una nariz enorme y la boca muy pequeña, con los labios muy finos. Eso no me gustó. Decían que las personas de labios finos no eran de fiar. Solo se parecía a mi padre en la altura y en la pose.

-Hola, que bien que llegasteis-saludó el hombre-. Pero pasad, no os quedéis fuera con el frío que hace.

Aro y yo entramos en aquella casa. Todo era de color rojo y naranja, nada que ver con el blanco predominante en la casa de Edward. Era francamente hortera.

-Yo no me puedo quedar, Billy-se excusó Aro-. Me espera un largo viaje. Aunque más tranquilo que el que hemos hecho al venir-dijo frunciéndome el ceño.

-Eso seguro-le dije con una mueca burlona.

Billy se giró hacia mí y me sonrió. Le miré fijamente, sin avasallarme bajo sus escrutadores ojos negros.

-Así que tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?-dijo-. Yo soy Billy.

-Enhorabuena, ya te sabes tu nombre-contesté con desprecio.

Billy carraspeó y los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Aro me miró para advertirme. Le respondí con una mueca burlona.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Aro. Dejó mi maleta en el suelo y le estrechó la mano a Billy-. Un placer-se giró hacia mí-. Pórtate bien, Bella.

Torcí el gesto. Billy acompañó a Aro hasta la puerta y luego se giró hacia mí. Se balanceó incómodo sobre sus talones. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

-No te preocupes, nos llevaremos bien-le dije con un rastro de malicia en la voz-. Tenemos en común el trauma de un accidente. ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?

Billy parpadeó confundido.

-¿Accidente? Nunca he tenido un accidente.

-¡Vaya, que putada!-me lamenté-. ¿En serio naciste con esa cara?

Esbocé una traviesa sonrisa, cogí la maleta y me deslicé escaleras arriba, dejando a Billy sin saber que contestar.

Reconocí enseguida cuál sería mi habitación, sobretodo porque excepto una con cama de matrimonio y una con cama individual, ninguna tenía cama. La habitación era bastante grande, pintada en tonos rojizos, dando una sensación de calor que contrastaba con la visión que se veía por la ventana.

Dejé la maleta sobre la cama. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a deshacerla. Cogí el móvil del bolsillo y busqué en la agenda.

**Edward POV**

Esta tumbado en la cama, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. La ausencia de Bella se recalcaba en cada rincón de la casa y cada centímetro de cada mueble me recordaba a ella. Me abracé a su almohada y aspiré su delicioso perfume. Sentí cómo el móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo. Me lo llevé al oído.

-¿Sí?-respondí con desgana.

-¿Edward? Soy yo, Bella-me dijo su dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Me incorporé bruscamente.

-¿Bella?-casi grité-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Esta casa es una horterada-protestó-. Puede que incluso más que la vuestra-dijo con mofa. Casi pude ver la cara que ponía al hacer esa broma.

-Te echo de menos-susurré.

Oí su dulce y risueña risa.

-No ha pasado ni un día, Edward-dijo. Luego su voz se volvió más seria-. Vas a tener que soportar mucho más.

-Lo sé-suspiré-. Demasiado.

-Solo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho-replicó ella-. Entonces nadie podrá impedirme volver.

-Para eso faltan siete meses-protesté-. No sé si voy a poder aguantar tanto.

-Tendrás que hacerlo-dijo Bella-. Solo son siete meses. Prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que tú quieras.

- Que no te fijarás en ninguna otra chica.

Me eché a reír.

-Prometido-acepté-. Pero sólo si tú prometes lo mismo.

-Trato hecho-dijo ella-. No me fijaré en ninguna chica.

-¡Bella!-protesté mientras ella reía.

Luego su risa se paró en seco y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Bella?-pregunté, preocupado.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo ella-. Te llamaré cuando pueda, ¿vale?

-Vale-acepté de mala gana-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Bella antes de colgar.

Dejé el móvil en la cama y me volví a tumbar.

**Oh, pobrecito Edward.**

**Muchas gracias a vuestras respuestas a mi pregunta. Así que nerd en español es empollón ;)**

**¡Besos!**


	12. Su vida, un infierno

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SU VIDA, UN INFIERNO**

**Bella POV**

Colgué a Edward y bajé las escaleras. Billy me había llamado mientras hablaba, motivo de más para acercarme y hacer una de las mías.

Billy estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. La mesa estaba casi puesta.

-Anda, pon vasos-me dijo mientras atendía los fogones.

Le obedecí. Saqué los vasos del armario y se me cayó uno "accidentalmente". El vaso chocó contra el suelo y estalló en decenas de cristales diminutos. Me quedé quieta unos segundos esperando su reacción.

-Ten cuidado, mejor no los toques-dijo Billy, corriendo a coger la escoba.

Hice una mueca de incredulidad. ¿En serio pensaba que iba a tocarlos? Podía ser inocente, pero no gilipollas.

Billy acabó de barrer todo y lo tiró a la basura. Se acercó a revisar la cena y gritó al ver que estaba todo quemado. Quitó la sartén, apagó el fuego y puso la carne totalmente chamuscada en un plato. La miró con pena.

-Eso no se puede comer-protesté.

-Lo sé-farfulló él-. Pero tú podías haberle echado un ojo, ¿no crees?

-No cocinaba en mi casa, voy a cocinar aquí-repliqué.

Billy bufó y pinchó la requemada carne con el tenedor. La dejó otra vez en el plato y luego la tiró a la basura. Fruncí el ceño. Me dirigí a la nevera y saqué lechuga, tomates y zanahoria.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó Billy con desconfianza.

Puse todos los ingredientes y saqué un bol de un armario.

-¿En serio te piensas que voy a quedarme sin cenar?-le pregunté con una mueca.

Troceé todas las verduras y las mezclé en el bol. Les puse sal y aceite y luego repartí la ensalada en dos platos. Miré de reojo a Aro. Estaba absorto mirando el partido de fútbol. Con rapidez y sigilo, cogí un pequeño bote que ponía "Pimienta" y eché bastante en uno de los platos. Volví a dejar todo en su sitio y puse los dos platos en la mesa. Aro arrugó la nariz al ver la cena.

-Esto es comida para conejos-protestó.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, soy vegetariana-mentí. Si no le gustaban las verduras, iba a ser lo único que comería-. No voy a permitir que entre carne en esta casa. Me alegro que la otra se haya quemado.

Aro me miró con incredulidad. Luego frunció el ceño y se enfrentó a su plato. Probé un pequeño trozo de lechuga para comprobar que no me había equivocado de plato. Todo estaba bien.

Observé con malicia como Aro pinchaba de una sola vez un trozo de tomate y dos de lechuga y se los llevaba a la boca. Mastiqué mi propia comida con una sonrisa mientras Aro se quedaba paralizado con la comida en la boca. Me deleité en ver como el color de su piel pasaba al rojo y luego al morado.

Hice una mueca entre satisfacción y asco al ver como escupía la comida de regreso al plato. Se abalanzó sobre el vaso de agua y se lo bebió entero sin respirar. Volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa y me miró con la respiración agitada.

-¿Se puede saber que intentas?-masculló, furioso.

-Lo siento, pero me gustan las cosas picantes-respondí con una sonrisa risueña.

-¿En serio?-dijo-. Pues ahora vas a recoger todo, fregarás los platos y barrerás el suelo. Yo estaré en mi despacho trabajando. Tengo que preparar mi nuevo proyecto. Vete a dormir cuando quieras, pero mañana tienes instituto.

Hice una mueca de desprecio, pero Billy ya se había ido. Recogí toda la mesa y puse los cacharros en el fregadero. Me quedé pensando si fregarlos o no. Finalmente les eché agua por encima, dejando todos los platos sucios y llenos de comida. Cuando cogí la escoba, en vez de barrer, la pasé por el suelo sin control, haciendo que la suciedad y el polvo se repartieran por todo el suelo. Yo de normal no era tan guarra, pero esta era mi venganza.

Subí otra vez a mi habitación y llamé de nuevo a Edward.

-¿Bella?-preguntó él nada más descolgar, con un deje ansioso en la voz.

-Hola, tontín-le saludé.

-¿Dónde has ido antes?-preguntó.

-Billy me había llamada para cenar-respondí-. ¡Le odio! No hay una persona más odiosa. Me ha hecho fregar y barrer por una pequeña broma.

Edward se echó a reír. Como echaba de menos su risa.

-Ya me imagino lo que tú entiendes por "pequeña broma"-se burló.

Me eché a reír con él.

-Me estresa mucho, demasiado-protesté, haciendo un puchero a pesar de que él no me veía.

-En estos meses que te conozco he llegado a la conclusión de que eres como una pastilla de jabón-dijo Edward, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?-pregunté, extrañada por su comparación.

-Pues que cuanto más te aprietan, más saltas y más te alejas-explicó él-. Eres el tipo de chica que tienes que dejarla a su aire para que no se agobien y se vayan.

Sonreí.

-Me conoces mucho-dije, impresionada por como había acertado.

-Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo observándote-bromeó él-. ¿Tan horrible es todo?

-Sí-respondí con voz lastimera-. Y encima mañana tengo primer día de instituto. Otra vez.

-Espero que no te encuentras a otro Mike Newton por ahí-rogó Edward-. Solo te faltaba eso.

-En realidad, esto es más divertido de lo que parece-respondí-. Y más que lo va a ser. Voy a hacer de su vida un infierno.

**Que niña más mala jajaja**

**Espero que os guste este cap. ¿Qué tal un review? ¡Besos!**


	13. Nota de Autora

**HE COMETIDO UN PEQUEÑO ERROR EN EL CAP ANTERIOR. VARIAS VECES HE PUESTO ARO CUANDO QUERÍA DECIR BILLY. GRACIAS POR DECÍRMELO, anabelleah94**


	14. Sentimientos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**Bella POV**

Miré aburrida la carretera a través del limpiaparabrisas. Billy me había dejado su coche, un Audi, para ir al instituto, pero se había negado en rotundo en dejarme el Ferrari.

Estaba pensando si estrellar este coche contra un árbol, pero no lo hice porque me tocaría ir andando hasta el instituto y porque yo iba dentro del coche.

Un disco de Children of Bodom sonaba a todo volumen, haciendo que me retumbaran los oídos. Pero pude oír como me tocaban el claxon mientras una camioneta roja me adelantaba. Pude distinguir apenas un chico de piel morena y cabello negro y corto que la conducía. Le enseñé mi dedo corazón levantado, con la intención de que me viera por el espejo retrovisor. Aún no había llegado al instituto y ya estaba cosechando problemas.

Aparqué en el sitio más complicado que encontré con la esperanza de que el coche que estaba a mi lado rallara el coche. Al menos así no sería culpa mía. No directamente, quiero decir.

Salí del coche y me dirigí camino del instituto. Mi primera clase era Historia y tuve algunos problemas para encontrar el aula. Cuando al fin la encontré, llevaba diez minutos de retraso. El profesor, alto, delgado y estirado como una escoba me miró de forma crítica.

-No es una buena forma de empezar su primer día, señorita Swan-me dijo con voz irritante, de esas que dan ganas de apretarle el cuello hasta que salga una voz mínimamente normal.

Hice una mueca.

-¿Qué mejor manera de empezar que interrumpiendo una clase y haciendo que todos me miren?-le dije con sorna.

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

-Vaya a sentarse, señorita Swan-me ordenó el profesor-. Y espero que sus modales mejoren un poco.

-Sigue esperando-mascullé en voz baja.

Me encaminé por el pasillo que había entre los pupitres hacia el único asiento libre de la clase. Al lado de ese asiento estaba el chico de piel morena que me había adelantado con el coche. Al parecer él también me reconoció, ya que me dirigió una mueca burlona.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, pisándole el pie deliberadamente al pasar a su lado. El chico farfulló una maldición, pero no pude oírla bien porque mi "querido" profesor había empezado con tedioso temario. Me senté y saqué mis libros.

El chico de al lado me cogió uno de mis bolígrafos sin permiso para apuntar una fecha importante que acababa de decir el profesor. Fruncí el ceño y le arrebaté el bolígrafo.

-Regla número 1, nunca toques mis cosas-le gruñí-. ¿Ves esta línea?-dije, trazando con el dedo índice la delgada línea que separaba su mesa de la mía-. Pues quédate en tu lado.

El chico rió por lo bajo. Guardé el bolígrafo y abrí el libro. Vi como el chico alargaba el codo, traspasando la línea de mi mesa. Me sonrió. Le pellizqué con fuerza para que volviera a su lado. Pero al minuto su codo volvía a estar allí, molestando. Esta vez le clavé la punta del lápiz en el codo. El chico siseó de dolor y apartó el codo. Me miró con expresión dolorida.

-Tampoco era para ponerse así-se quejó débilmente.

-Pues no seas tan puñetero-le contesté.

El chico se frotó la herida, ya que se la había levantado un poco la piel. No sé porqué, pero me sentí mal. Él solo bromeaba. Parecía buen chico.

-Lo siento-murmuré, poco acostumbrado a decir eso.

-¿Te sientes mal?-dijo el chico con voz de suficiencia.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Extraño, pero sí-admití.

Él me tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Jacob-se presentó.

-Bella-sonreí al estrecharle la mano.

El profesor nos llamó la atención para que nos calláramos. Le hice una mueca des desprecio.

Las otras clases pasaron sin nada digno de mención. Simplemente me limitaba a sentarme en algún sitio libre y esperar que pasaran las horas.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me sorprendí al ver a Jacob esperándome, junto con otro chico más delgado y más pálido de piel.

-Hola-saludé, confusa.

-Hola-saludó Jacob mientras su amigo me sonreía-. Este es Embry.

Le saludé tímidamente y luego los tres nos encaminamos a la cafetería. Un par de chicas de risita tonta pasaron a nuestro lado.

-¿Animadoras?*****-adiviné con la ceja encarnada.

-Exacto-me respondió Embry-. Nosotros estamos en el equipo de baloncesto, así que las conocemos bastante.

Bufé.

-Vale, lo típico-protesté-. Jugador con animadora. ¿Quiénes son vuestras novias?

Los dos se echaron a reír. No entendí nada. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Bella?-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa-. Embry es mi novio.

Se me aflojó la mandíbula y me quedé con la boca abierta. La cerré para no parecer idiota.

-¿De verdad?-me sorprendí-. ¿Sois gays? Vaya, eso sí que no es lo típico.

Los tres nos echamos a reír y reanudamos nuestro camino a la cafetería. Los dos chicos me condujeron hasta una mesa con dos chicos y tres chicas. Me saludaron con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, esta es Bella-me presentó Jacob-. Bella, estos son Sam, Quil, Claire, Emily y Rachel.

-Hola-saludé.

Me senté entre Jacob y Claire. Me sentía un tanto vulnerable. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser amable con alguien desconocido. Me sentí mal al pensar en lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar al pobre Edward. Me dolía pensar en él y en los quilómetros que había entre nosotros.

-Bueno, Bella-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa-. ¿De dónde eres?

Dudé.

-De Forks, pero antes de venir aquí viví durante unos meses en Phoenix.

-¡Vaya!-se sorprendió Sam-. ¿Y qué te hace viajar tanto?

Torcí el gesto.

-No me apetece hablar de ello-mascullé.

Me entendieron y rápidamente las chicas empezaron a cotillear sobre la última cita de Rachel y los chicos a hablar sobre el partido de fútbol de la noche pasada. Le hice un pequeño puchero al plato. Ahora me sentía culpable. Me escocieron los ojos y con velocidad me levanté de la mesa y eché a correr.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí directa a mi coche. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, dos fuertes brazos me rodearon y tiraron de mí. Jacob me abrazó con fuerza y no pude evitar hundir la cabeza en su pecho y empezar a llorar.

-Bella, ¿qué va mal?-dijo Jacob, angustiado.

-Me siento culpable-gimoteé.

Entre balbuceos y sollozos le conté mi historia.

-Soy una persona horrible, porque pienso que gracias a que mis padres murieran he conocido a Edward. ¿Qué clase de hija se alegra de la muerte de sus padres?

-No digas eso-me calmó Jacob, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor-. Cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre otra, pero no por eso quiere decir que no eches de menos la otra puerta ni que quieras menos a la nueva. Son simplemente etapas de la vida. Aprovecha lo que la vida te da.

Me limpié las lágrimas y miré hacia arriba, ya que Jacob era muy alto.

-Gay tenías que ser para decir algo tan profundo-me burlé, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Jacob fingió ofenderse.

-Oye, que no todos los gays nos vestimos de rosa y damos grititos, ¿sabes?

Me eché a reír. Luego toqué la pequeña herida que aún tenía en el brazo.

-Lo siento, de verdad-me volví a disculpar-. Y gracias por todo.

Con Jacob rodeándome los hombros volvimos hacia el instituto.

***Animadora****: Creo que en español latino es porrista, pero como no estoy segura, digo que son las que van con uniformes para bailar en los equipos del instituto y animar a los jugadores.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? En este cap Edward no sale, así que procuraré que en el próximo saga más.**

**Además me gustaría hacer un lemmon más adelante. ¿Qué os parece?**

**¡Besos!**


	15. Furia

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**FURIA**

**Edward POV**

Yo ya no dormía en mi cama. Aunque todas mis cosas seguían en mi habitación ahora dormía en la cama de Bella, tratando de recuperar esa esencia que había dejado ella en las sábanas y en el aire.

Dos semanas. Dos lentas y tortuosas semanas que mi ángel se había marchado y me había dejado aquí, en medio de la agonía.

Cada día debía levantarme, arrastrarme al instituto y aguantar las tediosas charlas de los profesores, fingiendo escuchar y entender. Pero no les convencía. En sólo estas dos semanas mis notas habían caído en picado y mis padres estaban preocupados por mí. Pero solo había una persona capaz de hacer que mi vida volviera a su cauce.

Alice me miraba de reojo mientras mi mirada se perdía a través de la ventanilla del coche, mirando el día soleado. Podía imaginarme como estaría hoy Bella. Entre mis brazos, al lado de la ventanilla, su sitio preferido. Trazaría dibujos en mi piel, haciendo que se me erizara y se me pusiera de gallina mientras yo podría disfrutar del dulce aroma a fresas de su pelo.

Alice puso su mano en mi hombro, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y fantasías. La miré y Alice me miró preocupada y comprensiva.

-Edward, no puedes seguir así-me dijo mi hermana-. Sé que la echas de menos, yo también, pero mírate. Pareces un fantasma. No, peor. Un zombi. Vas arrastrándote por los sitios como si no tuvieras un motivo para vivir.

-Es que no tengo un motivo para vivir-maticé.

Rose se envaró, apretando las manos al volante.

-Edward, Bella volverá cuando cumpla los dieciocho-dijo con voz grave-. No es que se haya muerto. Dentro de unos meses volverá a ser parte de esta familia.

Con un suspiro me volví de nuevo hacia la ventanilla. No quería hablar, solo quería que me dejaran tranquilo, que me devolvieran a mi Bella. Era todo cuanto deseaba.

Llegamos al instituto. Salí con desgana del coche y me dirigí directamente hacia mi clase, sin hablar con nadie.

Si antes de llegar Bella todo el mundo me evitaba por ser un bicho raro, ahora me evitaban mucho más por la misma razón. Al menos antes la gente me hablaba para preguntarme los deberes, pedirme apuntes… Ahora me ignoraban y se los pedían a otra persona de la clase. Pero yo lo agradecía. No quería tener que ser forzado a ser cortés con gente que no me caía bien.

Después de tres eternas horas aburrido mirando como los profesores parloteaban sin parar, pedí permiso para ir al baño. No fui. Simplemente quería salir de esa habitación agobiante que me robaba el aire.

Caminé por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo hasta que oí que me llamaban a mis espaldas. Me giré y ahí estaba él. Mike.

Una sonrisa burlona doblaba su boca. Su nariz ya estaba curada y eso parecía haberle curado el ego. Se acercó a mí con pasos de prepotente.

-Es increíble como alguien puede esconderse detrás de su novia y querer que le sigan llamando hombre, ¿verdad?-se mofó.

Apreté los puños y tensé todo el cuerpo. Mike atacaba mi punto débil. Rechiné los dientes.

-A veces, hay que aprender a dejar de ser cobarde, ¿verdad?-continuó él.

-Tienes razón-admití.

Y con eso me abalancé sobre él. Caímos al suelo y rodamos. Pateé su estómago con fuerza y él impactó su puño en mi labio. Me levanté como pude y lo estampé contra la taquilla.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar de ella!-grité, completamente furioso-. ¡No quiero que tu sucia boca mencione su nombre!

Me empujó hasta empotrarme contra la puerta de una clase, que en ese momento se abría. Eran el profesor y los alumnos que salían a ver qué era tanto alboroto. Enganché de nuevo a Mike y conseguí golpearle en el ojo antes de que Emmett y otro alumno de su clase nos separaran.

-¿Estáis locos?-nos reprendió el profesor-. Ahora mismo iréis los dos al despacho de la profesora. Emmett, acompáñalos y procura que no se vuelvan a pelear.

Mi hermano nos agarró de la camiseta y tiró de nosotros. Me di cuenta de que me sangraba el labio. Pero Mike tampoco había salido ileso. Su ojo derecho empezaba a hincharse y amoratarse.

-¿Qué intentas, Edward?-siseó Emmett, lo bastante bajo para que Mike no nos oyera-. Entiendo que estés mal, pero esto empeora las cosas.

-Déjame en paz-mascullé.

**Bella POV**

-¡Increíble!-exclamé-. ¡Lo has conseguido!

Jacob y yo estábamos en mi habitación, admirando la torre de cartas que Jake había conseguido hacer encima de mi escritorio. Embry estaba en clases particulares y los demás tenían exámenes. Por suerte, Jake y yo no habíamos cogido la optativa de Francés y podíamos pasarnos la tarde sin hacer nada.

Me adelanté para soplarle a la torre con intención de derribarla. Jacob se lanzó contra mía con un NOOOO! muy teatral y exagerado y me tapó la boca, me alzó del suelo y me lanzó contra la cama, donde reboté y caí al suelo. Jacob se rió de mí, y en una de sus sacudidas tropezó con el escritorio y derribó la torre. No pude evitar romper a reír. Jake se unió a mis risas.

En ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar. Jacob lo cogió antes que yo y, sin mirar quién era, descolgó.

-¿Quién?-dijo con voz seria.

No oí lo que le contestaban pero Jacob abrió los ojos como platos. Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa y me tendió el teléfono.

-Es Edward.

Di un chillido de emoción y cogí el móvil. Me tumbé en la cama y Jake se tumbó a mi lado.

-Hola-saludé.

-¿Quién era el tío de antes?-preguntó Edward.

-Es Jacob, un amigo-contesté, un tanto molesta porque no me había saludado.

-Un amigo-repitió él. Parecía molesto por algo-. Genial.

-Espera…-dije, sorprendida-. ¿Estás… estás celoso?

Rompí a reír mientras Jacob se acercaba lo máximo posible a mí para escuchar la conversación. Oí a Edward gruñir al otro lado.

-Bella, esto no tiene gracia-farfulló.

-Edward, Jacob es gay-respondí como pude entre risas. Jacob me miró sin entender nada.

-¡Oh! ¡Ah!-dijo Edward, más aliviado-. Vaya, es todo un alivio. Te recuerdo que me prometiste que no te fijarías en otro chico.

-Edward, pareces de mal humor, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunté, inquieta.

Jacob se hartó de intentar de escuchar sin éxito, así que se levantó y se puso manos a la obra de nuevo con su torre de cartas.

-Me han expulsado del instituto-dijo, un tanto arrepentido-. Me he pegado con Mike y tengo el labio partido. Pero él tiene un ojo morado, así que no me puedo quejar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Te echaría la bronca, pero eso me convertiría en hipócrita-admití-. Bueno, al menos me has hecho caso en algo. Le has plantado cara a Mike. Estoy muy orgullosa.

Edward se echó a reír.

-¿Y por lo demás como ha ido todo?-pregunté.

-Igual que siempre-dijo él-. Te echo mucho de menos, no sé si voy a poder aguantar más sin verte. Te necesito.

-No te preocupes, ya queda menos-le calmé-. Volveré contigo, ya lo verás.

Como si supiera con quién estaba hablando, Billy me llamó a gritos para decirme que Jacob se tenía que ir a su casa.

Estas dos últimas semanas mi principal misión había sido hacerle la vida imposible a Billy. Había gritado, había ensuciado toda la casa, había conseguido que una puerta se cayera de un portazo y había conseguido con su "ligue" rompiera con él pensando que era un psicópata asesino.

Todo era tan divertido.

**Hola de nuevooo. Parece que os ha gustado la idea del lemmon ehh? Lo intentaré.**

**He hecho un one shot llamado ****El mejor día**** sobre Reneé y Bella. Pasaros a ver que os parece.**

**¡Besos!**


	16. Secretos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**SECRETOS**

**Edward POV**

-Esto es un verdadero fastidio-protesté.

-¿Estás de coña?-replicó Bella al otro lado del teléfono-. Es el sueño de cualquier adolescente. Toda la casa para ti solo, sin necesidad de ir al instituto y poder dormir hasta que duela. ¡Es magnífico!

-Yo no lo veo así-contesté con voz débil-. Ahora tengo más tiempo de sobra para pensar en ti y se me hace más duro. Ya llevo dos meses sin verte.

-Pues mira la parte buena-dijo ella. Puse los ojos en blanco-. Ya solo faltan cinco meses para que vuelva. Bueno, cuatro y un poco.

-Demasiado-gemí. Apreté el puente de mi nariz-. Te juro que ya no puedo más, Bella. Mi paciencia llega a su límite. Necesito verte. Besarte. Dios, te echo tanto de menos.

-Y descargas tu ira pegándote con Mike-dijo Bella en tono reprobatorio-. Edward, ya te expulsaron una vez, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora otra vez. Como sigas así superarás mi récord.

-Ya te he dicho que fue él quién vino buscando venganza-le recordé-. No sé como te las apañabas para pegarte con él y que nadie te viera.

-Tengo más práctica que tú-dijo ella con suficiencia-. Apenas has empezado a ser un malote-se echó a reír. Luego se puso seria-. No, Edward, en serio. No quiero que vayas pegándote con la gente, y menos con Mike. Me gusta tu inocencia y tu timidez. No me gustan los prepotentes que se dan de ostias cada dos por tres, aunque a veces yo sea así.

-Está bien, me mantendré alejado de los problemas-acepté-. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero quiero que me lo digas-dijo Bella.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-dije-. Más que a mi propia vida.

Bella rió con suavidad.

-No sé que decir después de algo tan bonito-protestó.

-Me conformo con que digas que me amas-le dije, esperanzado.

-Te amo.

-Perfecto.

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté el domingo, bastante tarde, me quedé unos minutos en la cama recordando mi conversación del día anterior con Edward. Aunque era una actitud hipócrita, no me gustaba que se pegara con Mike. Me gustaba más dulce y cariñoso. Aunque esa parte valiente tampoco estaba demasiado mal.

Me vestí y baje a la cocina para desayunar. Antes de llegar, oí a Billy hablando por teléfono en el salón. Me quedé en el pasillo para escuchar.

-Te lo juro, esta niña es diabólica-protestaba Billy-. Ha roto muebles, me ha dejado sin novia, mi madre no me habla, mis vecinos piensan que soy gay y me ha estropeado el portátil cuando volcó "accidentalmente" un vaso de agua.

No pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia. Era muy buena. A modo de broma saqué mi móvil y puse la grabadora de voz. Quería enseñárselo a Edward cuando volviera a casa. Aunque faltara mucho.

-Sí, sé que no puedo dejar que se vaya, Javier-dijo Billy con cansancio. Apegué más el oído-. De verdad necesito ese dinero. Pero el cabrón de mi hermano lo tiene bien guardado. Nadie lo puede tocar hasta que ese pequeño demonio se haga mayor de edad. ¡Qué hijo de puta! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que le tocaría la lotería y que no se gastaría ni un duro? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo sabe ni su hija!

Retrocedí en estado de shock. ¿Qué a mis padres les había tocado la lotería? ¿Era rica? ¿Ese dinero sería mío cuando cumpliera dieciocho? Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

En todo caso, ese no era ahora el mayor de mis problemas. Era Billy. Quería quitarme MI dinero. No lo iba a permitir. Apagué la grabadora.

Con todo el sigilo y toda la rapidez que pude, subí de nuevo a mi habitación. Tenía que darme prisa. Saqué mi mochila de debajo de mi cama y embutí un poco de ropa. Cogí el poco dinero que tenía y luego cogí más del cajón de los calcetines de Billy, donde guardaba dinero en efectivo. Cogí mi móvil, una copia de las llaves de la casa y otra copia de la casa de Edward.

Bajé a la cocina y me encontré a Billy.

-¿Aún no te has muerto?-le pregunté a modo de saludo, como solía hacer todas las mañanas, aunque ya era por la tarde.

-Por desgracia para ti, no-respondió él.

-Me voy de excursión al bosque-le informé-. Si necesitas algo, no me llames. Cojo tu coche para llegar allí.

Billy hizo una mueca y yo salí de la casa. Tomé dirección del bosque y cuando me alejé varios kilómetros, cambié de rumbo y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Tenía que llegar lo más deprisa posible. No me fiaba de mi suerte.

Una vez allí, saqué el móvil y marqué un número que nunca pensé que marcaría por voluntad propia.

-¿Sí?-respondió la voz de Aro.

-Necesito tu ayuda-le dije.

-¿Bella?-se sorprendió-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Billy-respondí-. Resulta que soy rica. A mi padre le tocó la lotería y no me lo contó. Y Billy quiere quedarse mi dinero antes de que yo me haga mayor de edad.

-¿Qué?-se alarmó él-. ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

-Sí, lo grabé con el móvil-respondí-. ¿Qué hago? Estoy en el aeropuerto. No puedo quedarme en esa casa.

-No _debes_ quedarte en esa casa-me corrigió Aro-. Coge el primer avión con destino a Phoenix. Vuelves con los Cullen.

-¿Q-q-qué? ¿P-pero c-cómo…?-balbuceé.

-Son los únicos con los que puedes quedarte-me dijo-. Averiguaré cosas y te llamaré cuando pueda. Te prometo que ese hombre acabará en prisión.

Respiré aliviada cuando Aro colgó. Iba a volver. Volvería a ver a Edward.

Eché a correr hacia el mostrador. Una chica de unos treinta años me saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-me dijo.

-Quiero un billete para el primer avión que salga hacia Phoenix-respondí.

-Hay uno que sale en diez minutos-me dijo-. Tendrá que darse prisa.

-De acuerdo.

Pagué con el dinero de Billy prácticamente me quedé sin nada. Di mis datos, cogí el billete y eché a correr en dirección al avión.

Llegué sin aliento a la puerta. La azafata me frunció el ceño.

-Llega usted justa de tiempo-me reprendió.

-¿No? ¿De verdad?-contesté con sarcasmo.

Me adentré en el avión y busqué mi asiento. Me quedé dormida casi todo el trayecto. Soñé con Edward, sus brazos, sus labios, sus ojos, su pelo… Casi me derretí en el asiento.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, procuré ser una de las primeras en salir. Lamenté haber dejado el coche en Alaska, pero luego pensé con regocijo que lo había dejado en un aparcamiento privado y no había pagado. La factura que le llegaría a Billy seria inmensa. Y no sabría exactamente adonde me fui.

Caminé durante una hora hasta llegar a la linde del bosque. Ya había anochecido y seguramente los Cullen estarían durmiendo. Sonreí enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

Volvía a estar en casa.

**Que bien, Bella ha vuelto . **

**Al parecer mi one shoot ****El mejor día**** no ha causado mucho furor. ¿Qué tal si os pasáis a leerlo? Me gustarían vuestras opiniones. **


	17. Reencuentro

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**REENCUENTRO**

**Bella POV**

Armándome de valor, me acerqué a aquella casa. Saqué las llaves de mi mochila y abrí la puerta con todo el sigilo posible. Cerré con la misma suavidad.

Sin hacer ruido, me dirigí hacia mi principal objetivo: la habitación de Edward. Entré en ella y me acerqué a su cama. Pero para mi sorpresa la cama estaba vacía y sin deshacer. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a mi habitación para dejar la mochila, ya que pesaba un poco.

La dejé encima del escritorio. Al girarme di un brinco al ver un bulto bajo mis sábanas. Me acerqué cuidadosamente. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana me permitió ver una mata de pelo cobrizo. Con el corazón en un puño, me colé bajo las sábanas. Serpenteé hasta Edward y me quedé mirándolo.

Estaba un poco más delgado y tenía ojeras. Los ojos se movían inquietos bajo los párpados. Acaricié su mejilla y Edward suspiró en sueños. Me incliné y besé su boca. Edward gimió, aún dormido.

-Bella-musitó-. Bella.

Volví a besarle, con un poco más de presión. Entonces Edward abrió los ojos y parpadeó confuso. Sonrió al verme y me abrazó.

-Te quiero-dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Y yo a ti-respondí.

En ese momento Edward reaccionó. Estaba esperando ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su respiración se aceleró.

-¿Bella?-farfulló-. ¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que volvería-dije con una sonrisa.

Me apegué a él para demostrarle que realmente estaba aquí. Pero noté una dureza contra mi estómago y me sobresalté. Edward jadeó y saltó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté sorprendida.

Edward se apartó un poco más, completamente rojo.

-Lo siento, son efectos de la mañana-se disculpó, avergonzado.

Se me escapó una risita tonta y me acerqué a él.

-¿Puedo ver?-pregunté.

-¡Bella!-se alarmó Edward.

Me tapé la boca para no reír con fuerza y que nos oyeran.

-La culpa es tuya por despertarme con esos besos-me culpó con una sonrisa.

-Vale, lo siento-respondí-. Si te acercas, prometo intentar no tocar tu… "problema".

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ya habría tiempo más tarde.

Agarré su pelo con las manos y tiré de él para acercarlo a mí. Estrellé su boca con la mía, entreabriendo los labios para darle mejor acceso. Edward hundió su lengua en mi boca y jugueteó con la mía.

**Edward POV**

Rodé hasta encima suyo y deslicé mi boca por cuello. Chupé el punto sobre su pulso y dejé un chupetón, marcándola como mía. Sentí las tibias manos de Bella bajo mi camiseta y jadeé.

-Bella, espera-dije con voz ronca.

Me aparté para mirarla y me arrepentí de hacerlo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados por los besos. Eso no ayudaba a mi autocontrol.

-No debemos continuar-alegué.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bella.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos para llegar a mi altura. Se inclinó y atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con la boca. Siseé.

-Ni siquiera sé que ha pasado-respondí, tratando de mantener mi autocontrol y mi respiración bajo control-. ¿Cómo te has escapado?

Viendo que era imposible controlar mi respiración, cogí el inhalador de mi mesita y tomé un par de bocanadas.

-Soy rica-me soltó Bella.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, confuso. ¿Bella siempre se había negado que le comprara regalos caros porque decía que no podía devolvérmelos y ahora era rica? No tenía sentido.

-A mis padres les tocó la lotería y no me dijeron nada-respondió mientras yo me bajaba de ella y me tumbaba a su lado-. Billy quiere quitarme ese dinero antes de que yo cumpla dieciocho y sea mío.

-¿Y cómo vamos a evitar eso?-me alarmé, sintiendo furia contra el tío de Bella-. Hay que denunciarlo o algo. ¿Hay pruebas?

-Lo grabé con el móvil.

Bella sacó el móvil del bolsillo y me puso la grabación. En ella se oía a su tío hablar con un tal Javier y diciendo que tenía que hacerse con ese dinero.

-Ese hijo de puta…-mascullé.

-Tranquilo, ahora estoy aquí y todo va a ir bien-me calmó ella. Escondí la cara en su cuello e inhalé su olor a fresas-. Por cierto, ¿por qué duermes en mi cama?

Enrojecí hasta las orejas.

-Es patético, pero me sentía más cerca de ti-murmuré-. Te he echado tanto de menos. No podía soportarlo más.

-Al final se me coge cariño-bromeó Bella-. Te prometo que nunca me volveré a ir.

-Más te vale-gruñí, mordiéndole el hombro-. Jamás rompas esa promesa.

**Bella POV**

Cuando se hizo de día y oímos ruido en la cocina, los dos bajamos a desayunar. Yo estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a los Cullen, así que prácticamente volé escaleras abajo.

-¡Buenos días, familia!-grité al entrar en la cocina.

Los Cullen se paralizaron a media faena de lo que estaban haciendo. Esme con las tostadas en la mano, Carlisle a medio ponerse la chaqueta, Alice a medio bostezo, Jasper frotándose un ojo, Rosalie sentándose y Emmett desperezándose.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y entonces Alice chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me derribó al suelo.

-¡Alice!-chilló Edward, mientras corría a levantarme des suelo.

-¡Has vuelto! ¡Sabía que volverías!-gritaba Alice, resistiéndose a soltarme.

Cuando finalmente me quitaron a Alice de encima saludé al resto de la familia. Edward se adelantó a mí contándoles mi historia.

-Vaya, eso es horrible-se alarmó Esme.

-Lo sé-murmuré.

Un pitido en el reloj de Jasper nos sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Madre mía!-gritó Carlisle-. Es muy tarde. Bella, quédate con Edward, como está expulsado no tiene que ir al instituto. Y los demás, venga que llegáis tarde.

Todos fueron saliendo en tropel, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-Ahora mucho mejor-dije con una sonrisa.

**El esperado reencuentro . Seguramente el próximo cap ya sea el lemmon jajajajaja intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero no prometo nada.**

**¡Besos!**


	18. Experiencias

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**EXPERIENCIAS**

**Narrador POV**

-Ahora mucho mejor-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward envolvió su estrecha cintura con los brazos y le dio un casto beso. Luego la besó en serio, profundizándolo. Enterró las manos en su pelo y chupó su labio inferior.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-susurró él-. Todos los días, a todas horas.

Bella lo besó en la mandíbula. Sus dedos descendieron por el pecho de Edward y fueron al borde de su camiseta. Dibujaron su abdomen y Edward pudo notar como su "problema" volvía a salir.

-Bella, si no paro ahora, no podré parar-le avisó.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que pares?

Un gemido salió de la garganta de él. La apretó contra la pared y le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Edward se separó y sus ojos se perdieron en los pechos llenos de Bella. Ella esperó, un tanto nerviosa. Entonces la cara de Edward se tiñó de rojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Bella.

Edward escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Bella y le susurró, avergonzado.

-No sé muy bien como hacerlo.

Bella sonrió tontamente y tiró de él hacia las habitaciones. Edward se paró en medio del segundo piso y miró a Bella a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-le preguntó.

Bella asintió. Entonces Edward salió corriendo hacia una habitación y volvió enseguida. A Bella se le escapó la risa tonta al ver que llevaba un preservativo en la mano. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Se lo he cogido a Emmett-se disculpó él-. Es que yo no tengo.

Bella se subió de un salto a la cintura de Edward y él la sostuvo lo más cerca posible. Sus labios de deslizaron por el cuello de ella y fueron hacia su escote. Bella soltó un fuerte gemido, haciendo que a Edward cada vez le dolieran más los pantalones.

Sin saber como habían llegado, Bella se encontró tumbada en la cama con Edward encima. Las manos de él fueron hacia el broche de su sujetador y lo desabrocharon con algo de dificultad debido a sus manos temblorosas.

Bella, al ver a Edward tan inseguro, cogió su mano y la llevó a su pecho. Ella gimió ante el roce mientras Edward cogía confianza y empezaba a masajearlo.

-Edward-gimió Bella.

Ella le arrebató la ropa con desespero y volvió a unir sus labios. Edward abrió el preservativo y Bella se lo puso, torturándolo. Edward se colocó en su entrada.

-Dime si te hago daño-le dijo él.

Edward la penetró con suavidad. Bella apretó los labios cuando sintió el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Dame un minuto-le dije ella. Cuando se relajó dijo-. Sigue.

Edward siguió embistiendo con suavidad, notando como un nudo se formaba en su bajo vientre. Bella gemía en su oído y eso era excitante.

Como un ramalazo de placer, los dos llegaron juntos al clímax. Gritaron el nombre del otro y Edward se desplomó sobre Bella. Luego se hizo a un lado, agotado. Cogió el inhalador y se lo llevó a la boca. Con una sonrisa le dijo a Bella:

-Un día vas a matarme.

**Vaya, esto se me da peor de lo que pensaba :S No seáis crueles.**

**¡Besos!**


	19. Agua

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**AGUA**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté abriendo los ojos perezosamente. Me froté los ojos. Había dormido dos veces en la misma mañana. Aunque la verdad era que desde la marcha de Bella casi no había dormido, así que tenía que recuperarme un poco.

Me giré, tanteando las sábanas, buscando el cuerpo de Bella. Me incorporé al no encontrarlo. Las sábanas estaban vacías y la ropa de Bella había desaparecido del suelo. Me puse mis bóxers, los pantalones y la camiseta y salí a buscarla.

Oí unos ruidos en la cocina y me acerqué. Bella estaba apoyada contra la encimera, comiendo las galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban. Sonrió al verme.

-Buenos días, dormilón-me saludó.

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí por la cintura. Besé su cuello, lamiendo la pequeña marca que le había hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?-pregunté, deslizando mis labios por su clavícula.

-El suficiente para haberme comido medio paquete de galletas-dijo Bella, riendo. Luego se quedó seria y dejó el paquete encima del banco de la cocina-. Demasiadas. No dejes que vuelva a comer ninguna más.

Me eché a reír. Cogí el paquete y me llevé un trozo de galleta a la boca. Bella me frunció el ceño.

-Pero no hagas eso, que me das envidia-protestó.

Me relamí y le di otro mordisco a la galleta. Bella saltó sobre mi espalda y trató de cogerla.

-Ni lo intentes, me has dicho que no te deje comer ninguna más-dije, alejando la galleta lo máximo posible de sus manos.

-No lo decía en serio-respondió Bella, estirándose por encima de mi espalda-. ¡Dámela!

Entre risas y tirones conseguí meterme el resto de la galleta a la boca. Bella ahogó un grito y se bajó de mi espalda. Se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Vale, ahora no me hables-dijo ella.

-¿Te has enfadado?-le pregunté, siguiéndole la corriente.

Envolví su cintura desde atrás con los brazos, acariciando el trozo de piel que se veía por su camiseta bastante corta.

-Habla con la mano-me dijo ella, mostrándome la palma de su mano.

-Está bien-dije con un profundo suspiro-. Tú lo has querido.

La cogí en volandas y Bella gritó de la sorpresa. Se retorció tratando de liberarse. Pero yo era más fuerte que ella.

-¿Dónde me llevas?-chilló, intentando inútilmente de soltarse.

-A la piscina-respondí con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Piscina? ¿Desde cuándo tenéis vosotros piscina?

-La compraron mis padres para intentar animarme en tu ausencia-contesté-. Aún no le he probado. Pero me parece un buen momento ahora para ver como está el agua.

Bella chilló cuando vio que yo me encaminaba al borde de la piscina, llena de agua cristalina. Balanceé a Bella en el aire y luego la tiré al agua, con ropa y todo. Pero no me di cuenta de que las manos de Bella estaban perfectamente enganchadas a mi camiseta, así que cuando ella fue lanzada hacia delante, tiró de mí y yo perdí el equilibrio, cayendo al agua con ella.

Saqué la cabeza del agua, tosiendo. Miré a Bella con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

-Venganza pura y dura-se burló.

-Ah, ¿sí?-le dije con una mirada perversa.

Nadé hacia ella con rapidez mientras Bella trataba de huir, pero no fue lo bastante rápida. La acorralé contra la escalera de la piscina, sin posibilidades de escapar. Apreté mi boca contra la suya. Bella jadeó y abrió la boca para mí. Mis manos fueron al borde de su camiseta.

**Bella POV**

Mi móvil empezó a sonar desde el interior de la casa. Edward gruñó y se apretó más contra mí.

-Ignóralo, mi amor-me dijo con voz ronca.

Me aparté de él y lo miré, disculpándome.

-Tengo que contestar-respondí-. ¿Y si es Aro con noticias?

Edward se apartó de mala gana y me ayudó a salir de la piscina. Cogí el móvil a través de la ventana de la cocina, ya que estaba cerca y no quería llenar la casa de agua.

Miré la pantalla y vi horrorizada el nombre. Edward se preocupó de inmediato.

-¿Bella?-preguntó, angustiado-. ¿Quién es?

Giró el móvil para poder ver la pantalla y puso la misma cara que yo.

-Billy-susurró Edward-. No contestes.

Le miré con la ceja encarnada.

-¿En serio crees que iba a contestar?-le pregunté con sarcasmo.

La llamada de Billy continuó durante un minuto más y al final paró. Cogí el móvil y miré su llamada perdida, como si fuera a resolver algo.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Edward.

Le miré sin entender.

-Pues una llamada perdida-contesté-. ¿Cómo quieres que sea?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-La llamada, no. Billy.

-¡Ah!-comprendí-. Viejo. Más que mi padre, y eso que Charlie ya tenía sus 50 años. Pero Billy más aún. Cuando Billy nació, el Mar Muerto aún estaba enfermo-bromeé para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Edward se echó a reír.

-Sabes que no me refería a es…

En ese momento el móvil volvió a sonar en mi mano, interrumpiéndole. Me tensé al instante, pero luego suspiré el leer el nombre en la pantalla. Descolgué.

-¡Jacob!-saludé, entusiasmada.

Pude ver la mueca de disgusto de Edward. Le sonreí y acaricié su estómago para calmarlo.

-¿Dónde diablos estás?-me preguntó Jacob al otro lado del teléfono.

-Es una historia muy larga, Jake-respondí-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-He pedido permiso para ir al baño y poder llamarte-contestó-. He esperado todo el día, pero no te veía.

-Ya te lo explicaré todo en otra ocasión-lo calmé-. Y vuelve a clase, que luego suspendes-me burlé.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, la chica de los sobresalientes-bromeó-. Te llamo otro día y me lo cuentas todo, ¿vale?

-Vale-respondí.

Colgué y me giré hacia Edward, que estaba absorto jugueteando con mi pelo.

-¿Te diviertes?-dije con una sonrisa.

-No mucho-contestó él. Luego sonrió-. Pero se me ocurre una cosa para pasarlo mejor.

Y su boca volvió a atacar la mía.

**Esto está llegando a su fin (snif). Calculo unos dos o tres caps más. Espero que este os haya gustado. ¡Besos!**


	20. Burlas y una llamada

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**BURLAS Y UNA LLAMADA**

**Edward POV**

-¿Te falta mucho?

Estábamos en el cuarto de Bella, tumbados en la cama. Ella jugueteaba con su pelo, aburrida, mientras yo acababa mi trabajo de Historia en el ordenador portátil.

-Dos hojas más y terminado-prometí.

Bella refunfuñó.

-Edward, estás expulsado-me dijo-. ¿No puedes disfrutar eso?

-Este trabajo es para después de mi expulsión-repliqué-. Si no lo hago, suspendo el curso. Y entonces tendré que estar todo el verano sin disfrutar de ti.

Bella bufó. Continué escribiendo, intentando ignorar el calor del cuerpo de Bella apegado al mío. De pronto sentí sus húmedos labios en mi cuello. Se me tensaron todos los músculos. Su boca se deslizó hasta mi oído y succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi respiración se tornó áspera.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Bella se retiró con rapidez y yo di tal brinco que por poco se me cae el ordenador al suelo. Fruncí el ceño al ver a Emmett en la puerta.

-¡Hola, Emmett!-lo saludó Bella con alegría.

Emmett no le contestó y caminó hacia la cama cautelosamente, como si se acercara sigilosamente a nuestras espaldas. Miró de forma inquisitiva la cama, frunció el ceño y se quedó de pie. Nos miró y nos dirigió una de esas sonrisas que preceden a sus típicas bromas.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-dijo, alzando las cejas.

-¿Bueno qué?-preguntó Bella. Si conociera un poco mejor a Emmett, no habría hecho esa pregunta.

-He notado que falta un preservativo de mi cajón-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mi cara se volvió roja-. Y ayer sólo estabais vosotros en la casa, además de que Alice y Jasper suelen estar bien previstos.

-No sabíamos que los tenías contados-soltó Bella, riéndose.

No me sorprendió su reacción. Bella era la que siempre se sonrojaba si nos pillaban besándonos. Pero con Emmett, Bella perdía todo su pudor, por alguna razón que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

Emmett se carcajeó.

-¡Sabía yo que en realidad sois unos pervertidos!-se burló, frotándole el cogote a Bella con los nudillos.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!-rió, deshaciéndose del abrazo de oso de Emmett-. ¡Casi cojo trauma cuando os oí a Rose y a ti gemir en vuestra habitación la primera vez!

-Os dije que os había oído-mascullé.

Emmett sonrió.

-No es que quiera estropear vuestra vida sexual, pero compraros vosotros vuestros propios preservativos. Rose y yo los usamos a menudo y no quiero tener ningún accidente.

Emmett rió una vez más y salió de la habitación. Me giré hacia Bella con las mejillas rojas. Ella se echó a reír y se recostó otra vez en la cama.

Continué con mi trabajo durante una hora y media más. Dejé el ordenador en el suelo y me giré hacia Bella. Estaba dormida, con los labios entreabiertos, que parecían llamarme. Me incliné para despertarla con un beso, pero en ese momento el móvil de Bella empezó a sonar y ella se incorporó de golpe, dándome un fuerte cabezazo en el ojo.

-¡Auch!-me quejé.

-¡Oh, mierda, lo siento!-se disculpó, dándome un suave beso en el ojo.

Bella, se giró para coger el móvil. Su cara se iluminó al ver el nombre y me molestó pensar que fuera Jacob. _Es gay, Edward, es gay._ Me dije a mí mismo. _Pero, ¿y si no? _Protestó otra parte de mi cabeza, dando forma a un maquiavélico plan formado por Jacob para ganarse la confianza de Bella. _En serio, tío, pasas mucho tiempo con Emmett y Jasper._

-¡Aro!-chilló Bella, emocionada.

Suspiré aliviado.

-¿De verdad?-se alegró Bella-. ¿Cuándo será el juicio? ¿Cómo que no hay juicio? ¿Intento de fraude y robo? ¿Servicios sociales?-iba gritando mientras hablaba con Aro-. Vale, de acuerdo. Gracias.

Bella colgó y se giró hacia mí con cara de pena.

-Que mierda de justicia hay en este país-protestó-. ¡Yo quería declarar en el juicio! Me había inventado unas historias buenísimas y muy creíbles.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté.

-Han detenido a Billy-dijo ella-. ¡Pero el muy canalla ha confesado! Sabía que si confesaba no iría a la cárcel, y ahora solo tiene que hacer servicios a la comunidad, ya que solo fue intento de fraude y no llegó a más.

Bella bufó y se dejó caer en la almohada.

-Pero ya lo han detenido-la calmé, tumbándome a su lado.

-Pero yo quería un juicio-repitió.

Me incliné para besarla y borrar esa mueca triste de su boca. Mordí su labio y estiré suavemente de él.

-Tú quieres tantas cosas-musité.

Deslicé mis labios por su cuello, dejándome caer, otra vez, a mi propio paraíso personal.

**Bueno, técnicamente este es el último capítulo, pero me gustaría hacer un epílogo, pero no sé sobre qué. ¿Alguna idea?**

**¡Besos!**


	21. Graduación

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**GRADUACIÓN**

**Bella POV**

-No sé, no parecen seguros-dudé, mirando temerosa los altos tacones de los zapatos-. Se romperán.

Alice bufó.

-No puedes ir a una fiesta de graduación sin tacones, Bella-me dijo.

Jasper, que pasaba por delante de la puerta, me hizo una mueca burlona.

-Es verdad, Bella, te pueden detener-se burló.

Le enseñé mi dedo del medio y Jasper rompió a reír. En ese momento Edward entró en la habitación y me miró de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su cara.

-Estás preciosa-me susurró al oído-. Y esos tacones te hacen las piernas más largas y sexys.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Solté una risita tota y me aparté.

-No trates de despistarme, Eddie-canturreé su apodo-. No me gustan estos zapatos. Me caeré sobre la mesa, me partiré el cuello contra el borde y tú llorarás amargamente en mi entierro. Entrarás en depresión y recurrirás al alcohol para olvidarme. Te arruinarás y vivirás en la calle, enganchado al crack y la heroína. Discutirás con tu familia por tu adicción y no os volveréis a hablar. Así que si no quieres ser un drogadicto solitario, no debería llevar estos zapatos.

Edward pestañeó y luego rompió a reír. Se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Deslizó su lengua suavemente por mi labio inferior, tomándolo entre los suyos y succionándolo.

-Creo que me arriesgaré-sentenció con esa sonrisa torcida. Me alejé de él, fingiendo enfadarme.

-Bien, prefieres que tu novia se vea sexy antes que segura, ¿verdad?-le pinché-. Pensaba que te importaba más. Me has decepcionado. No, Edward, no me esperaba esto.

Edward me envolvió la cintura con los brazos justo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta. Chillé. Debían da ser Jacob y los demás. Corrí para salir de la habitación, pero cuando llegué al marco de la puerta, me falló el equilibrio y me tambaleé un poco, dándome un cabezazo contra la madera. Me froté donde me había dado y me giré hacia Edward, que me miraba preocupado. Le apunté con el dedo.

-¿Lo ves?-le regañé.

Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente del brazo de Edward para no tropezar. Abajo en el salón ya había gente, la música sonaba y la gente reía bajo las luces parpadeantes.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Allí estaba Jacob, con toda su altura enfundada en un traje. Detrás de ellos estaban mis otros amigos.

Los saludé a todos, siendo espachurrada un poco en brazos de Jacob. Se los presenté a Edward y vi como Claire, Emily y Rachel se comían a Edward con los ojos.

-Vaya, Bella, ahora veo porque tenías tantas ganas de volver a Phoenix-bromeó Emily-. Edward está potente.

-¿Perdón?-inquirió Sam, celoso, mientras Quil tapaba los ojos de Claire.

-Es broma, lobito mío, tu eres el más potente de todos-lo calmó Emily.

Cuando Sam sonrió y giró la cabeza, Emily me miró y negó exageradamente con la cabeza y murmuró "Inocente", haciéndonos reír a todos, salvo Sam, que no se enteraba de nada.

-Así que tú eres Jacob, ¿verdad?-le dijo Edward a Jacob, cuando todos se fueron repartiendo por la pista para bailar.

-Sí, y tú eres el chico que está celoso de mí, ¿verdad?-respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

Edward enrojeció y Jacob y yo rompimos a reír.

-Tranquilo, chico, aunque he de admitir que Bella es muy sexy, me gustan más los chicos-bromeó Jake-. Además, no tengo paciencia suficiente para aguantar a una fierecilla como ella como algo más que una amiga.

Le saqué la lengua y Jacob sonrió, antes de ir a bailar con Embry. Me giré hacia Edward y le sonreí.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?-le pregunté-. ¿Ya no piensas que Jacob va a violarme ni nada por el estilo?

-Ya no, pero sigues siendo toda mía-dijo él, tensando su agarre en mi cintura.

-Para siempre-le dije.

-Eso me suena a gloria-susurró, antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos.

**YYYYY se acabó. Ooooooohhhh que pena!**

**En fin lo sé y lo siento, que he tardado MUCHO en actualizar, pero mi inspiración se había tomado una temporada de vacaciones. He aprendido la lección. Me cuesta mucho a hacer fics, así que me dedicaré a los one-shoots. También me gustaría hacer traducciones, sería un gran reto para mí, y me ayudaría a mejorar mi inglés ^^**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, que no me odiéis por tardar tanto y que haya un Edward en vuestras vidas jajajajaja.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
